


Catch or Don't Catch

by This_Is_Rae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Mentions of Asgore - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has low Self-Esteem, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Rae/pseuds/This_Is_Rae
Summary: You had been living in a cabin within the middle of the woods for awhile now. It was nice. Not much, but nice. You had a job at a bakery in a town only a few minutes away, were familiar with a few friendly faces in the town, and you were known by the nickname Ray.However, one day you hear voices outside of your cabin. Whatever. You've had campers mess with your cabin before.But, in the shadows, it looks like...it looks like......a skeleton?





	1. Bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * You're not having the best of days.

  You've walked down the path a million times. 

  The cobblestone path underneath your feet was almost non-existent at this point. Is was covered with mud due to the rainy weather for the last few days, and the cracks went deep. To you, however, it had become a comforting site. It told you that you were getting close to home.

  As you walked up the path, the rain got heavier. It felt like the raindrops were going to rip through the little umbrella.

  You look up to see your cabin and bolt for the front door. Shutting the door, you sigh then smile to yourself, knowing your that your now home. The warmth of your cabin wraps itself around you, drawing you father in. It felt amazing against your cold skin.

  You turn into your living room, kick off your rain boots, hang your coat, close your umbrella, hang it with your coat, and lie down couch. You start to think the day over. It had been, well, to put it lightly, unpleasant.

  First, you had been expecting it to be sunnier today like they said on your phone, but it wasn't until you stepped outside that they were wrong. You ended up getting soaked, so you had to go back and change. 

  Next, since you had to change again you were late to work. Your boss at the bakery you worked at was  _furious._  She even made you work late! 

  Then, some of your co-workers were absent today so you had to cover for them. You had to run around the place all day  _and_ deal with the regular flirts at the bakery. At some point, you accidentally bumped into a customer and spilt hot coffee on yourself, burning yourself.

  Finally, to put the cherry on top, when you walked outside the wind was so strong, that it knocked your umbrella out of your hands. You tried to get it but it just kept getting away. Then someone on their bike ran over it. Now that that's just plain bad luck. Who would even be riding a bike in weather like this!?

  At least one of your coworkers saw and was nice enough to let you borrow theirs. Good to know that not all your coworkers are jerks.

  You let out a long sigh. At least it was Saturday tomorrow, so you had the day off. Same with Sunday. That makes you smile a little. It was freezing, so it would be the perfect time for some hot chocolate and to wrap yourself up in blankets. 

  But then, all of a sudden, you feel yourself become drowsy. No, no, no, don't fall asleep yet! You'd be up all night if you sleep now! 

  Yet, you sink further into the softness if the couch cusions. They were so comfortable and warm. It made you want to lay there forever. Okay, maybe...maybe just a quick nap, but that's it. That's it.

  Soon enough, you fall into a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I hope this is okay! I'm so sorry that it's so short, I've never used this website before and this is just a test more than anything.  
> This story was inspired by Tyrant_Tortoise's Skeleton Squatters and The Landlady, which is amazing!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day/night. :)


	2. * You're Screwed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My english is probably terrible)
> 
> You wake up to the sound of knocking. Who could it be?

  You woke up about two hours later to the sound of knocking.

  Wait, knocking?

  You sit up in alarm. Almost no one knocks on your door, or at least not until people started making up stories about ‘that cabin in woods’. Sure you've had curious campers and hikers to deal with once in while, and even had some teenagers try to break the windows once, but none of them ever knocked. Who could it be?

 You stand up and head towards the front door. Maybe it was just another camper. It  _ was _ late after all.

 Putting a hand on the knob, you let out a small sigh. Time to deal with this. You open the door to see-

  No one.

  Oh, so someone was just messing with you. “Jerk” you say to yourself. You should've known it was just joke, it's happened before too. 

 You close the door and pinch the bridge between your eyebrows. At least you could go to bed and try to get some sleep.

 But then you hear more knocking. 

 ‘Oh come on! You can't be serious’ you think irritably. You open the door quickly this time, but once again you're greeted only by the breeze of the night. Looking left to right you grow annoyed. You were still tired despite your two hour nap and you wanted to go to bed. You could feel your head beginning to ache a little.

 Despite being tired, you slip on a pair of shoes and walked outside. At least it was only sprinkling now. 

 Walking around to the back, you can see a light. It wasn't moving, though. Whoever was knocking on the door must have dropped it while running away. Serves them right.

 But then you see something standing in front of the light bouncing on the trees. 

 Is that…a skeleton?

 You quickly dismiss the idea and shake your head. What are you thinking? Sure, you heard that monsters really do exist and that they now live on the surface, but the closest town near your cabin was mostly human populated. You've only occasionally seen monsters walking the streets, and you heard that skeleton monsters were rare. This just had to be your eyes playing tricks on you.

 Suddenly, a deep but smooth voice comes from behind you. “hey, don't you know it's rude to watch someone when they don't know you're there.” 

 You just about jump up three feet, and you shriek. You whip your head around only see orange take over your vision. Alarmed, you shriek again and end up falling on your back. You look up with terror in your eyes to see a skeleton.

 A living, talking skeleton.

 Before you could hear or see anyone else, you black out.

* * *

 

  You wake up and let out a yawn. Wow, that nap felt great. Normally you would wake up with a stiff back or a headache, but you felt amazing. Your orange hoodie was so soft-

  Wait.

  You didn't own an orange hoodie.

  You jump up from the couch you were laying on and looked around. Where the hell-  _who_ the hell got you here!? 

  It takes a moment, but then you remember. You had heard knocking on the door to your cabin, but when you checked and no one was there. So you went outside, saw a shadow, and then-

  A skeleton with an orange hoodie.

  You looked down at yourself. This was that skeletons hoodie. They gave it to you? 

  Then you hear talking and you look around. You spot a kitchen, making your eyes widen. It's them, that skeleton you saw! They're not alone though. They seem to be talking to... 

  ...four more skeletons!?  Okay, exactly how many are there? 

  One of them was shorter then the rest. They wore a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, basketball shorts, and are those pink slippers? A lazy grin was plastered on their skull. 

  The other one was the second tallest of them all and  _woah,_ hot topic queen(or king?)much? They wore tight leather pants that wrapped around their bones, a red leather jacket, a black tank top with askull flaming skull on it, and a red scarf. Over their left eyesocket, a scar ran down their skull and they wore a scowl. Honestly, it kind of intimidated you. 

  Lastly, there was the tallest of them all. They wore black knee-high boots, a trench coat that also went to their knees, and a grey turtle neck. This skeleton seemed to have a scar running upwards on their left eye socket and a scar running downwards in their right eyesocket. 

  Suddenly you had the urge to sneeze. Oh no, not now! You tried to stop it from coming by covering your nose, but you couldn't control it. You let out the loudest sneeze you've ever had.

  The skeletons stopped talking and they seemed bewildered, like they've as though never heard a sneeze before. 

  Then the one with the trench coat makes eye contact with you. Their eyesockets widened and they stare. The one with the blue jacket looks at them speaks up, still grinning, "hey, what are ya look'n at aster?"

  Aster? That's their name? 'Aster' then points to you and blue-jacket looks to you. Their eyesscoket widened like Aster's. "holy crap." Then the other two skeletons look to you.

  Oh, you were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm sorry that this is short. I'm going to be able to make them a lot longer, don't worry.  
> Also, I have a tumblr account by the name of this-Is-rae for undertale imagines, art, and one-shots!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day/night!


	3. *You meet more skeletons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * You learn the names of the skeletons.

 You stare at the skeletons. They stare back.

 The first one to speak, or well shout, was the one with the red scarf. They point to you at yelled “IS THAT A HUMAN?” Woah, their voice was scratchy. They turn to the one that gave you the hoodie and now point at them, anger in their expression. “YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN INTO OUR HOME!?” All they get in response is a shrug.

 Red-scarf starts to chew hoodie-lender out for this. Okay, you might have been a little cautious around monsters when they first got to the surface, but this skeleton sounded absolutely disgusted that you were a human. Now that's incredibly rude  _ and  _ racist.

 You start walking backwards as Aster tries to calm red-scarf down. You honestly didn't know what to do. Should you run? Jump out the window? You'd rather have a broken leg or arm then be killed tonight. 

 But then you hear the sound of someone struggling with a doorknob to your left, but the only skeleton who notices is blue-jacket and they turn their skull. You turn your head. Oh god, don't tell you that it's-

 More skeletons.

 “OH MY GOD, THE HUMAN IS AWAKE!” One of them shouts. This one looks just like red-scarf, hoodie-lender, and Aster. Were they quadruplets? They wore a white t-shirt with the words ‘COOL DUDE’ written on it in marker, a red scarf like the other skeleton except less tattered, and blue jeans with red boots. 

 Another voice from next to them, much deeper and rougher, says “hey, wouldja’ look at that.” They look to hoodie-lender and shout to them, cause red-scarf to stop yelling, “ya got us a pet, ashtray?” 

 This skeleton looked like blue-jacket, expect a lot edgier. Instead, they wore a black jacket with fur-lining, a red sweater, basketball shorts with two gold lines running down, and black sneakers. What stood out the most you, though, was the red collar with yellow spikes and a chain around their neck and a sharp, gold tooth.

 Hoodie-lender narrows his eye sockets at them, but still grinning. “nah, me and blue found ‘em in the middle of the woods.” Blue? Was that the skeleton you saw in front of the flashlight? Oh god, you felt like you were going to faint- again. 

 Confused, annoyed, angered, and scared, you yell, “Okay, okay. Would someone please explain to me where the  _ hell _ I am?” 

 The skeletons look to you, surprised that you finally spoke, but the only one to respond is Aster. “Well, I would like to know the answer to that myself.” They look to Hoodie-lender, and ask “You found them in the middle of the woods fainted, Stretch?”

 ‘Stretch’? That  _ has  _ to be a nickname. Whatever. You wouldn't let them answer. You take a step forward towards Stretch, and answer the question for them, “I wasn't in the middle of the woods. I was in my cabin when I heard knocking and-”

 Suddenly, red-scarf chimes in. “THAT'S  _ YOUR  _ CABIN?” The skeletons all seem to be surprised by this information. Did they hear the stories about your cabin? 

 You answer “Yeah, that's my cabin. I would like to know-” you look at all the skeletons as you say this, “who was knocking on my door?”

 The room is silent for a moment. Blue-jacket then raises his hand. “heh, guilty.” You send a glare his way, and his smile flaters a little. “Why?” Your voices came out calmer than before. Honestly, you weren't that mad. You were just tired. Kind of freaked out, too. 

 “YEAH, SANS,” the skeleton with the ‘COOL DUDE’ shirt, “WHY WOULD YOU BE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?”

 Oh?  _ These  _ two are brothers? They looked nothing alike, and his name is Sans, like the font? Really?

 Something in Sans’s expression darkens a bit, and his smile tightens a little. Despite this, he answers calmly, “well, paps, you  _ wooden’t  _ believe the stories that i heard.”

 Did...did he just make a pun? That was so bad. You try to hold back a laugh, but you can't help it. You fall into a small fit of giggles.

 Red-scarf and ‘Paps’ groan while Stretch and Gold-tooth chuckle. Aster just shakes his head. 

 After all your giggles are out, you find that you can't even be mad anymore. Sure, they were all strangers, but you felt much more calm now. 

 Aster is the first one to speak again. “What an informal way to greet someone.” He walks over to you, and takes your hand. “Hello, my dear. My name is Aster.” He bends down to place a kiss onto the back of your hand. “If I may have the pleasure, would love to learn yours.” 

 Despite your blush, you respond almost like it’s programmed into you “I go by Ray.” You had gotten used to using your nickname by now. 

 Aster nods and takes a step back. You swear you hear Gold-tooth and Red-scarf mumble sarcastically ‘oh, how fancy’ or something close to that. You guess that they don't like Aster very much. Paps runs up to you and extends his hand to you. “I AGREE WITH ASTER. I'M SO SO SO SORRY WE HAVE TO MEET LIKE THIS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT'S GREAT TO MEET YOU, SOON-TO-BE-NEW-FRIEND-RAY!” You laugh and shake his hand. His energy feels contagious. 

 You feel a tap on your shoulder, and see Gold-tooth standing there. What the hell? He was just by the door.

 He extends his hand to you as well. “heya, sweetheart. name's red.” You shake his hand too, but then feel a shock run through your body. You quickly brake connect with his hand, and he laughs at you. “was th’ matter, doll? you seem  _ shocked.”  _

 Once again, Papyrus and Red-scarf groan loudly. Stretch and Sans laugh, and you hear Aster whisper to himself ‘improper’. 

 You look at Sans, and he waves at you. “heya, kid. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. but i think you already figured that out.” 

 Red-scarf looks at you with a scowl. “TCH. BE LUCKY THAT I HAVE KILLED YOU YET.” Stretch nudges him in the shoulder, which makes Red-scarf send a glare his way. Stretch doesn't seemed bothered in the slightest, though. It actually seemed like he was used to it. Stretch points to him says “this here is edge, if you couldn't tell from his clothes.” He smirks.

 “SHUT IT, SMOKESTACK!” 

 Pfft. It was hard to take them seriously.

 Now that a all the skeletons have greeted each other, a single question pops into your mind. “Hey, I'm happy to met you all, but I’m tired, so can I go home now?” 

 Papyrus gasps. “OH, I KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH US? IT’LL BE FUN!” 

 “Sorry, but I have to be at work in the morning,” you lie. Although you got a good feeling from them all, they were still strangers. Who knows what they could do to you.

 “aw, come on,” Red pleads. “we could have some fun together, doll.”

 “BROTHER EVEN IF THIS HUMAN DID STAY, WHICH I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT ALLOW, THEY WOULDN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH A CERTAIN.” Wow, this Edge guy is loud.

 You start to walk to their door. “Hey, maybe we can meet up another time,” you call out. Aster runs up to. “Oh, please, let me help you home. A few minutes away from here,” he offers. You didn't want to get lost, so you reply “I would love that.”

 As Aster opens the door, you turn to the rest of the skeletons. “Goodnight, you guys. I hope I get to see you again sometime.”

 “BYE, HUMAN!”

 “see ya, doll.”

 “BE GRATEFUL YOUR GETTING OUT HERE ALIVE.”

 “see you sometime, hon.”

 Stretch waves to you as you and Aster walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, is this okay?? I hope my english is okay. Anyways, have a good day/night!


	4. *You meet the missing two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Your lie became the truth.

 As you and Aster walk back to your cabin, the breeze of the night picks up. You hadn't even noticed that you were still in your work clothes, and you didn't stop to grab a jacket or anything on your way out the door, so you rubbed your arms in an attempt to keep warm.

 You then feel a weight placed onto your shoulders. It was a trench coat.

 Looking up at Aster, you see that a faint green glow had formed on his cheekbones. Was that blush? 

 You couldn't help but feel bad, despite the fact that he was a skeleton. Wait, could he even get cold? “Aren't you cold?”

 He chuckles. “My dear, I don't have nerves. Besides, these bones of mine are always cold.” That only makes you feel worse. 

 He must be seeing something in your expression because he adds, “Skeletons can't really feel the heat or the cold vey well do to our lack of nerves, so I’m fine.” He pauses for a moment, then adds “I find it sweet of you to worry, though. Thank you.”

 The conversation then shifts to your jobs. Apparently he’s currently trying to write a romance novel, but he doesn't know where to start like he usually does. When he asked you what your job was and you told him you worked at the bakery in town, he said that he would visit some time with one of the others.

 When you finally made it back to your cabin, you give Aster back his coat and open the door. You look behind you to see Aster standing there, like he doesn't know what to do. 

 You hesitated before asking, “Would you like to come in? For a drink, I mean.”

 He just stares at you for a moment before his eye sockets widen. “Oh! No, no, I’m fine. Thank you for asking though. I-I just tend to stare at times.” 

 He takes your hand and brings it to his teeth to place a kiss. Does it even count as a kiss if he doesn't have lips? Either way, you blush at the action. 

 He pulls away and looks at you for a moment, a smile placed on his face. The more you stared at him, you couldn't help but find him attractive. 

 “Goodnight, Aster,” you said. “I hope to see you again soon.” You walk into your cabin and close the door behind.

 Aster sighs and whispers to himself, “What a beautiful human.”

             

* * *

 

 Today, you found out that when you lied yesterday night about having to go to work, it wasn't actually a lie.

 You had gotten a call from your boss late last night saying something about one of your coworkers having to fly to Spain due to a family emergency. You hope that her family's okay, but you're ready to just get some relaxation. 

 When you get to work, you can tell that it was at least going to be a slow day. You felt lucky that you had the weekends off, since that’s when the bakery was completely packed. Friday's were pretty chill though. Only the regulars and the occasional traveler came in at this time.

 While you re-stocked the cups, the front bell rings. Okay, time to get-

 “BROTHER, IS THAT THEM?”

 “Heh, kinda cute.”

 There are  _ more _ skeletons?

 The other patrons of the bakery spare a quick glance to the monsters, their gaze lingers for a moment, then they turn back to their treats and continue on with their conversations. You would be surprised if it weren't for the fact that the town was so accepting of the monsters. Even your boss was okay with them.

 One of the skeletons was about as short as Sans and Red. He wore a blue polo shirt with a aqua leather jacket, black and blue gloves, navy blue jeans, and blue boots. He had literal stars in his eye sockets.

 The other one wore a black leather jacket with a fur-lining, a crop top sweater, black jeans and black army boots. He had the same two scars as Aster, too. Maybe those two are brothers?

 The shorter of the two runs up to your counter. “HELLO, RAY,” He greets. “MY BROTHER HAS TOLD ME ABOUT YOU. I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, AND I THINK THAT  _ SOMEONE _ WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU AN APOLOGY.” He looks back, and you notice that Stretch and Aster are with him too. Stretch waves awkwardly at you.

 The rest of them walk up to you. “so, um,” Stretch says, looking embarrassed. “i’m sorry about...you know. what happened last night. didn’t mean to scare you.”

 Oh! You didn't think he would actually bring that back up. You smile warmly at him. “It's okay,” you assure, “I mean, it wasn't like you were trying to scare me, right?”

 He seems surprised, and so did Blue for a moment. Blue quickly masks it though. “OH, WHAT A NICE HUMAN! WAIT- YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO SCARE THEM, RIGHT?” 

 Stretch chuckles nervously. “nah. i just didn’t think that anyone would be anywhere near that old cabin because of the stories, much less living in it.” 

 You only shrug in response. 

 Turning your head to the other new skeleton, you extend your hand. “Hey. My name’s Ray, but I think you already knew that.” The skeleton chuckles. He takes your hand and shakes it with a firm grip. “Yep. But when my bro Aster here,” he nods his head towards Aster as he continues, “was telling me what happened, he didn't tell me that you would be this cute.” 

 Now that makes blush. ‘ _ Me? Cute? _ ’you think to yourself. ‘ _ Now those are two words that don't go together. _ ’

 “Brother!” Aster shouts.

 “What?” 

 Aster shakes his skull. “At  _ least _ tell her your name first.” His brother laughs. “Okay okay.” He turns back to you. “The name’s G, hon.” 

 G? What is with the names of these skeletons?

 Suddenly, you hear a familiar voice shout, “Hey! If they ain't buyin’ nothin’, don't talk to em’!” 

 It was your boss. “Sorry,” you apologize. Your boss rolls their eyes before going back though the doors. 

 “Your boss seems...like a cheery fellow,” Aster says. That gets a chuckle out of you. “Yeah, to put it nicely.”

 “ANYWAYS,” Blue interjects. “IF WE MUST GET SOME SWEET SWEETS TO STAY, THEN WE WILL DO SO GLADY!” 

 “hey, got anything with honey?” Stretch ask, beginning to look through the sweets with Blue. 

 “Yep,” you beam. “We have honey cinnamon bars, peanut butter honey truffles, dessert quesadillas…” You trail off. What else did you have?

 “woah. i’ll just take the honey donuts, hon. thanks.” 

 As you reach in to grab one of the donuts, you reply, “ _ Donut _ mention it.”

 Stretch laughs in surprise at the sudden pun. G chuckles, and Aster and Blue groan.  “BROTHER, YOU ALREADY RUINED THE HUMAN!” 

 “ _ donut  _ worry about it, bro.”

 “DANG IT, BROTHER!”

 For the next few minutes, they continue to buy more and more sweets while chatting with you about how life has been on the surface for them, and that they have apparently been living out in the woods for about a year now. All this time you thought that you were only one who even knew about that lodge. Guess you were wrong.

 Aster checked his wristwatch and looked at G. “When did Sans say we to be back by? 11:30?”

 G thought for a moment, trying to remember. “Yep.” He turned to you. “Sorry hon, but we gotta get back soon. It was nice meeting you, though.” 

 “NOOO!” Blue whines. “DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE? CAN'T WE JUST STAY A LITTLE BIT LONGER?”

 “bro, come on. we have to get back by 11:30 with the drinks.” 

 Sans pouts, but doesn't argue any further. “WELL ALL RIGHT, BUT...BUT CAN WE INVITE THE HUMAN?” 

 “Invite me to what?” You couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that they had to leave. You really did enjoy talking to them. Maybe whatever Blue wanted to invite you to, you could get to know them more.

 “We're having an a bit of a early Halloween party of our own,” G chimes in. “Some more of us will be there, too.”

 You eyes widen at the statement. “Do...do you mean more monsters, or more skeletons?” G chuckles at your expression. “Skeletons,” he answers. Oh jeez.

 You think it over for a moment. In one hand they were technically still strangers to you, but in the other hand, they have been nothing but friendly to you. Well, Edge aside.

 Despite still not being 100% sure, you answer yes.

 “Delightful,” Aster exclaimes. G smirks and nudges Aster in the side. Aster sends a small glare to his brother. “Don't even start,” Aster warns. Stretch chimes in and teases, “heh, how  _ sweet _ .” 

 “Oh gosh.” Aster looks down in embarrassment.

 As they walk out the door, Blue waves to you. “BYE HUMAN! WE’LL SEE YOU THEN!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Boy, writing Blue is hard! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day/night!


	5. *Let the Party start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You go to the party, and it begins.

 As you walk home from work, you think about the skeletons. They seemed like nice monsters, but you just met them yesterday. You couldn't trust them just quite yet. And what about the rest of them? Although Blue, Aster, G, and Stretch seemed pleased with the idea, it wouldn't be right to spend the night with the rest of them and you feeling uncomfortable.

 You open the door the cabin and close it behind you. Looking at your umbrella, you're glad that the change in weather was so dramatic from yesterday. It felt so good to walk home without a puddle in your shoes.

 Walking to your room, you wonder if you should wear your costume. Ugh, now you wish that you had exchanged numbers with them so you would ask. 

 Once your in your room, you immediately take your clothes off. God how did you even sleep in these yesterday? 

 Wait, what time was the party?

 Okay, you admit that this is on kind of on you. Maybe you should show up in an hour? It  _ was  _ about six o’clock by now. If it started later than that, well, better early then late right?

 After you take a quick shower, you decide to wear your normal clothes. ‘ _ Besides _ ’, you think to yourself, ‘ _ my costume is embarrassing. What if they judge me?’  _ You do, however, decide to take a bag with some games just in case they might want to play.

__ A sudden, loud knock on your door cuts off your thoughts.

 You walk out if your room and to the door. You open it to see Edge, with his same attire from yesterday and crossing his arms across his chest. He scowled down at you.

 Oh great. You clear your throat to speak but he cuts you off. “HELLO AGAIN, HUMAN. WHAT A DISPLEASURE TO SEE YOU AGAIN.” Ouch. He continued, “YOU BETTER BE READY TO GO, OR I’M  JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TELL THOSE CRETINS THAT YOU FLAKED OUT ON THEM.” 

 “Wait wait wait, you're going to walk me there?”

 “ARE YOU THAT IDIOTIC, HUMAN? I JUST SAID YOU'D BETTER BE READY TO GO. DEAR ASGORE, ARE ALL HUMANS THIS STUPID?”

Oh god, they sent  _ him _ out of all of them to get you? Even when you first laid your eyes on him you could feel bad vibes radiating from him. Walking with him alone in the woods sounds like a death sentence.

 But, for some reason that you don't even know yourself, you say, “Yeah. Yeah I'm ready. Let's go.”

 He looks down at you for a moment in surprise before it quickly shifts back to his scowl. “WELL, HURRY IT UP!”

 As you walk together, you feel the tension. He doesn't seem to be in the mood for conversation( Is he ever?)and keeps his arms folded, looking straight ahead. The only sound is the crunching of the leaves under your feet and the birds chirping.

 You grow sick of the silence between you two, so you decide to try to spark up a conversation. “Who’s Asgore?”

 Edge turns to you and gives you a look like you're the dumbest person he had ever met. “HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO ASGORE IS?! HE'S THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS! GOD, HUMANS ARE SO UNEDUCATED!”

 Truth is that you actually knew who Asgore was. You had met him before when you before you lived in the woods, and he was even the first monster that you ever met. You just wanted to ask Edge one thing. “Well, do you know how he's doing? Is he alright?”

 He continues to stare at you like you're an idiot. “OH YEAH, SURE, IT'S NOT LIKE I LIVE IN THE WOODS OR ANYTHING. OF  _ COURSE  _ I WOULD KNOW HOW SUCH A HIGH MAINTENANCE MONSTER WHO IS THE KING, NO LESS.” Wow. Now that's a new level of asshole right there.

 “I thought he wasn't the king anymore.”

 “WELL, YEAH,” he says, “BUT HE STILL IS HIGH MAINTENANCE!”

 “No he's not,” you say matter-of-factly, deciding to drop the act. “I used to talk to him all the time after work. Nice guy.”

 Edge’s expression changes from annoyance to complete shock quickly. “WHAT?!  _ YOU  _ TALKED TO THE KING!?”

 For the rest of the way to the lodge, you share your stories of the times you spent with Asgore. How he always made you tea and would often leave flowers for you. How you would sometimes bring him with you on trips. Edge, surprisingly, actually seemed interested in hearing about all this. He gave you all his attention, although he nearly bumped into a tree. It was kind of nice talking to him once he actually got quiet.

 Once you got to the lodge, though, he switched back to his usually demeanor. He practically pounded on the door. A minute passed by. “IF ONE OF YOU WORMS DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR-”

 The door swings open, Blue standing there. “OH GOODY, YOU GOT THE HUMAN! THANK YOU EDGE!” 

 “YEAH YEAH. BE LUCKY THAT SHE'S EVEN HERE AND THAT I HAVEN'T ALREADY ERADICATED HER.” Does this guy ever stop with the threats?

 Blue steps to the side. “WELL, WHILE YOU WERE GONE, THE OTHERS HAVE ARRIVED.” Edge lets out a loud, long groan at that. Whoever Blue’s talking about must annoy Edge a lot. Then again, Edge definitely seems like the easily annoyed type. 

 “OH COME ON, EDGE,” Blue whines. “YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THE HUMAN A BAD IMPRESSION OF THEM!”

 “GOOD!”

 “How about we just go inside so I could meet them for myself?” You intervene. 

 Blue clears his throat(?). “SORRY ABOUT THAT, HUMAN! COME RIGHT ON IN!” 

 You walk into the lodge to see all the skeletons from yesterday and two new ones. Some of the skeletons wore their costumes, the others had their normal clothes, and-

 “Oh god, what are you wearing?” You laugh walking over to Stretch, who's sitting on the arm of the couch. 

 “what? don't tell me that you've never seen a skeleton wearing a bikini before.” His grin is wide as he looks at your expression. Aster and Red are sitting on the couch as well. Red is trying to hold in a laugh while Aster shakes his skull in disgust. 

 “No. No, I have not and I wish to not see it again,” you manage to choke out between giggles. The worst part was that he actually looked  _ good _ .

 “ASHTRAY, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU KEEP YOUR DISRUPTING-” Edge stops as he looks over Stretch. “see something you like, edge?”

 Edge let's out the sound of an angry ‘nyeh’ and proceeds to stomp upstairs. 

 “guess not,” Stretch laughs. You can't help but giggle. “HUMAN,” Blue calls, “PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE MY BROTHER.” 

 “why not, bro? don't i look pretty?”

 “BROTHER, NO.”

 Stretch puts a put on his chest and gasps, pretending to be offended. “bro, i’m hurt.”

 Blue proceeds to do the same as Edge, except instead of ‘nyeh’ he shouts ‘mweh’.

 “Oh my god, I can't,” you giggle. “Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to go meet the other skeletons.” 

 You start to walk away, but all of a sudden Aster is out of his sit with a grip on your wrist. “U-um, actually, my dear, would you give the pleasure of keeping me company? My brother is away and I would like to get to know you more, if you wish?”

 You hear Stretch and Red whisper to each other and them giggling. Despite this, you nod and smile. “Of course! But I would still like to meet the new skeletons, if that's alright with you.”

 He lets go of your wrist and smiles back. “Of course. See you later, my dear.”

 You go in the kitchen and see two new skeletons wearing costumes. The shorter of the two is dressed like a sexy nurse, and the taller is dressed as a sexy doctor.How can a skeleton be that attractive?

 The taller of the two notices you first, and their eye lights turn in little pink hearts. Well that's a new one. They immediately wrap their arms around your waist. “Oh my gosh, I didn't believe that Edge was actually going to get a human! Lucky I was wrong, though. Look at how beautiful they are, Lust.”

 You stand there in shock for a moment. Did you hear him right? No way you heard them right. 

 You struggle out of his grasp and smile awkwardly. “W-welp, hello to you too.” 

 He stares at you in surprise for a moment before he and Lust just laugh. “Feisty. And how could I be so rude?” He clears his throat(?). “Hello there, human. I'm Pink. Lovely to meet you.” He takes your hand and plants a kiss onto it in the same manner that Aster did, which makes you blush. 

 Lust pats his back. “heh, well aren't you acting like a certain someone.” He grins as he nods towards Aster. Pink giggles at this and whispers something to Lust, which makes him laugh. Wonder what their saying.

 Lust rests a hand on your side. “heya, sweetie. really nice to meet you. i’m lust, lust the skeleton, as you can see. if you ever wanna have a good time, i’ll be there.”

 Your face gets a little hotter at the offer, which cause even more laughter. “No thanks, I’ll pass,” you decline. “You can just call me Ray.”

 “well then, ray, call us if you'd ever like a to have good time, alright?” 

 You laugh nervously. “I’ll think about that.” 

 As you walk out of the kitchen, you hear giggling behind you. Oh god, that was embarrassing.

 You look for Aster, but you don't see him. Where'd he go?

 Suddenly, Papyrus comes down the stairs with Aster. “ALRIGHT EVERYONE, COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE!” Everyone does as he says, and Lust and Pink are still giggling as Papyrus continues. “LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this was fun to write! Sorey this is kind of late and if my english is bad, but I hope you still enjoyed!  
> Now stay beautiful, and have a good day/night!


	6. *Cars, Games, and Thunder, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The party is unfortunately interrupted.

 You had thought the party had already begun, but boy you were wrong. It got louder all of a sudden, and murmuring filled the room as the group broke apart. But then a question pops into your head. “Hey Papyrus, where's Sans and G?”

 Papyrus’s smile shifts into a look of annoyance. “UGH, THEY'RE WORKING ON A PROJECT TOGETHER. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WOULD BE AS RUDE TO NOT EVEN GREET YOU WHEN YOU CAME! I APOLOGIZE FOR THEM, HUMAN.” 

 Oh. Well, despite being a little hurt that they didn't want to at least say hi, you just continue to smile up at Papyrus. “That's alright. Actually, it okay if I hang with you?”

 Papyrus gasps. “REALLY, HUMAN? YOU WANT TO HANGOUT WITH ME!? I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO!” 

 “But, my dear, you said you would talk with me?” You look at Aster, who seems a disappointed, and guilt fills you. But before you can ask, Papyrus offers for you, “WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU JUST HANG WITH US? IT'LL BE FUN!”

 Aster looks at you for a moment before he nods, and a small smile appears in place of his frown.“I suppose it can be enjoyable.”

 “OH, OH, CAN I JOIN TOO?” Blue asks, come back from up the stairs.

 Papyrus turns to him. “OF COURSE, BLUE! THE MORE THE MERRIER AFTER ALL!” He turns back to you brightly. “NOW COME ON! LET'S GO UP INTO MY ROOM, HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU MY ACTION FIGURES.” 

 You eagerly follow behind, as well as Aster and Blue. Once up the stairs, you hear Stretch, Red, Pink and Lust talking to each other. Something about a tortoise. Weird.

 Papyrus stops in front of a wood door with flames painted on and a sign that says ‘all is welcome to my greatness’ in all caps. Papyrus opens the door with excitement. “COME RIGHT ON IN, RAY! YOU TOO, BLUE AND ASTER.”

 You walk in and immediately notice the red racecar bed. “Oh my god, that's great.”

 “HUMAN, I SEE THAT YOU ARE ADMIRING MY RACECAR BED. ISN'T IT AMAZING?” Papyrus beams. “I ALWAYS WANTED ONE ONCE I GOT UP TO THE SURFACE, AND GUESS WHAT? I FINALLY HAVE ONE! ISN'T THAT GREAT?”

 “Yep! I'm glad that you reached your goal. If I was trapped underground for that long, I would totally want a hot ride.” You feel like you're rambling, but you can't help but feel happy for him. He looks so happy talking about it. It's actually kind of cute.

 He beams at you. “WOWIE! WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU ACCOMPANY ME THE NEXT TIME I TAKE A RIDE? IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!”

 “Sure, why not?”

 Blue perks up. “OH OH OH! AND  _ I  _ CAN TAKE YOU FOR A RIDE IN MY MOTORCYCLE!”

 You whip your head around to look at Blue in surprise. “You have a motorcycle? Alright, I'll definitely ride with you sometime Blue.”

 “GREAT,” Blue and Papyrus say in unison.

 You, Papyrus, Blue and Aster hang out in the room for awhile, the conversation switching and changing to different topics. Like how Aster wants to travel the surface more, how Papyrus wants to learn about human anatomy(while he showed you his action figures of different monsters, specifically one you heard of named Mettaton), and how Blue wants to go to the beach one day. When you offered to take them all to the beach one day during the summer, Blue lit up.

 After awhile, though, you wanted to see the others again, so you all went back downstairs. All the skeletons, save for Sans and G, were all around or sitting in the couch. Even Edge came back down, and Stretch was back in his hoodie and cargo shorts. They were watching the credits going down the screen while they talked about.

 “SERIOUSLY, HOW STUPID CAN THE CHOICES THAT HUMANS MAKE IN MOVIES MAKE!? THE ACTING WASN'T EVEN GOOD,” Edge complained.

 “Well, it  _ was  _ a horror-comedy,” Pink retorted, an amused look on his face.

 “THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE HOW BAD IT WAS!”

 Stretch clicks the TV off with the remote when he notices you. “heya, hon. now that you're all back down, how's ‘bout we play a board game?”

 “Oh, I know the perfect game,” you beam. You pull it out of your bag the had been slung around your shoulder. Red goes off into the kitchen. “i'll get th’ popcorn.” 

 You and all the other skeletons sit in a circle on the floor with the game that you had suggested that you'd all play. 

 “So, my dear, how do we play this ‘Cards Against Humanity’?” Aster asks, sitting next to you on your left.

 “I DON'T SEE WHY WE WOULD BE GOING  _ AGAINST  _ HUMANITY, THOUGH,” Blue worryingly says.

 “BETTER QUESTION IS WHY WOULDN'T WE BE? HUMANS ARE STUPID!” Edge answers, scowling. This never stops, does it?

 Red comes back from the kitchen with a large bow of popcorn and he takes a sit on your right. “aw, come on, boss. i wouldn't mind if this human right ‘er would wanna stay for th’ afta party.” He winks at you, which makes you blush. Then you giggle as you say, taking a piece of popcorn, “Red, are you trying to  _ butter me up _ ?” Red, Stretch, and Lust crack up while everyone else groans. You have no regrets.

 Papyrus looks to you with his hand over his eyes.“HOW ABOUT WE JUST LET RAY EXPLAIN THE GAME SO WE CAN GET STARTED ALREADY?”

 You smile at him, and clear your throat to explain. “Okay so here's how this works. Everyone takes seven white cards, and one person takes one black card. Whoever has the black card reads it outloud, and there will be a blank spot the sentence in the card. The other players pick a card that will fill in blank space. Who ever has the black card, the CardZar, will read the sentence out loud, this time filling in the space with whatever the white card says. Whatever white card the CardZar thinks fits the best will pick that card, and whoever it belongs to gets the black card, which counts as a point. Whoever gets ten points first wins. Everyone got that?”

 Everyone nods. “Alright, I'll go first to show you how it works.” You take ten white cards and everyone follows, then you take a white card and turn around. You read, “‘Today,____, tomorrow, the world!’”

 You hear the sound of cards and giggling behind you, and even here Aster say ‘oh my’ under his breath. Oh god, this won't go well. “‘right, doll, were done,” Red giggles. Oh what have you gotten yourself into?

 You turn around and pick up the stack of cards. “Okay, don't say which card is yours, alright? Alright.” You clear your throat and read the first one. “‘Today,  Cleopatra’s tit,  tomorrow, the world!’” Lust and Stretch laugh at that, Papyrus, Blue, and Edge look disgusted, Aster blushes, and Pink and Red hold back a laugh. “wonder who that can be,” Red chokes out looking at Stretch, who just shrugs with a grin. 

 You read the next one. “‘Today,  The Penis Factory , tomorrow, the world!’” Okay, that one makes you laugh.

 The rest of the cards this round are mostly throw-away cards, so you just hold up the second one you read. “Okay, who the hell was the penis factory one?” You can't contain your laughter. Lust raises his hand. “guilty as charged, sweetie.” You hand the card to him, still giggling.

 “OH MY GOD, THIS GAME IS SO INDECENT! DO HUMANS REALLY PRODUCE GAMES LIKE THIS?” Edge is always complaining, huh?

 “I'm actually with Edge on this one. No offense, my dear.” Aster sweats a little as he agrees.

 “I THINK IT'S FUN!” Papyrus says.

 “YEAH!” Blue beams.

 You look at Edge. “Okay, I should of told you that this games 18+, my bad. But please,  _ please _ play? This is actually...fun.”

 Maybe it's what you said or something in your expression, but Edge pauses before he huffs. “FINE! I'LL CONTINUE TO PLAY THIS MISERABLE GAME!”

 “I-I suppose I'll continue to play as well,” Aster says.

 You smile. “Well, good, because now you're the CardZar. Now pick a black card and turn around.” He follows your instructions. “‘_____; kid tested, mother approved.’” 

 You look over your cards, and  _ oh _ you have a terrible one. You put it in the pile, hating yourself but laughing on the inside. You're going to hell for this.

 The rest of them put down their cards and you tap Aster’s shoulder, and he turns around. He picks up the cards, and clears his throat(?). “‘ Breast implants ; kid tested, mother approved.’” He stares at the card in slight horror as Red, Pink, and Lust laugh. “Oh my, aren't these, uh, interesting stories being told with these cards,” Aster laughs nervously, which just makes the other skeletons laugh more. Oh god, he made it sound so awkward.

 He moves on to the next one. “‘Pedophiles; kid tested, mother approved.’” Before he even finishes, Red and Stretch are full on belly laughing, and the look of horror returns to Aster’s face. But then his frown turns in a smile, and he actually tries to hold back a laugh. Woah. Looks like he's darker than he lets on.

 He zips through the rest of the cards before holding up the second card. “Okay, I'm honestly disappointed in whoever put this card in.” But he's smiling.

 You raise your hand. “I'm going to hell.”

 Aster looks to you in shock while Red nudges your arm. “looks like th’ doll has gotta bit of a dark side, eh?” 

 For rest of the game, most of your cards are actually pretty good. Red and Stretch were right behind you, though. Red had the darker cards while Stretch had the weirder ones that never fit. By the time the last round came along, the rain had came back hard and it was dark out, and you were tied with Red and Pink was the CardZar.

 “‘_____; That's how I want to die.’” You place your card down, knowing that you had this. As the game went on, you had figured which cards that whoever the CardZar was went for, so you knew that you had Pink.

 He turned around and read all the cards, each one making him giggle a little. But there were three particular ones that made him almost snort.

 He holds up a card. “Oh my Asgore, who was ‘ Gayer Times Magazine ; that's how I want to die’?”

 Red jumps up from his spot and throws his arm up in the air. “that's me, that's me! i won!”

 “Awww, I thought I had it for sure,” you whine. 

 “yeah yeah, ya smilin’, sweetheart.”

 Pink and Lust start to walk towards the door. “Well, it's really late, and we have to get back soon. It was a pleasure to see you all though,” Pink looks to you, and his expression changes to lust. “Especially  _ you _ , human.”

 “BUT IT'S RAINING!” Blue exclaims with worry.

 Lust turns to him. “oh don't worry about, us, sweetie, we'll be fine. besides, we really do have to get back.”

 “Hopefully I'll see you again?” You ask as they put on their rain coats.

 “That's a promise we're willingly to make.” Pink and Lust wink at you and, just like that, they're out the door.

 “THANK GOD THOSE PERVS ARE GONE!” Edge shouts as soon as the door closes.

 “EDGE,” Papyrus says. “YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO RUDE. THEY'RE FAMILY TOO, YOU KNOW!”

 “NO WAY IN HELL ARE THEY MY FAMILY!”

 “EDGE!”

 Edge turns to you. “WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? HONESTLY, IT WOULD BE BEST FOR EVERYONE IF YOU JUST WENT RIGHT NOW!” 

 Okay, what's his problem all of a sudden. Whatever it is, your not taking it.

 But before you can respond, the roar of thunder comes over the house.

 You jump and hear gasps as the lights fade for a moment. Edge shrieks. “OH DEAR GOD, NOT AGAIN!”

 Even from within the lodge you can hear the wind wiping wildly. The raindrops against the window practically pound on the windows now.

 “OH GOD PA-BROTHER, WHAT'S GOING ON!?” Blue trembled, holding tightly onto Stretch’s selve. “it's okay, bro, it's just the thunder, remember? it's alright.”

 “Well, my dear,” Aster says. “It would seem that you'll be stuck with us for the time being.”

 “NOPE! NO WAY! I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO SLEEP UNDER THE SAME ROOF OF A LOW-LIFE, PATHETIC HUMAN. IT'S JUST ABSURD!” Edge complains, trembling slightly. Was he, the one who had been acting tough this whole time you had been here, really scared of thunder?

 “EDGE, DON'T BE SO RUDE TO THE HUMAN!” Papyrus warns. “THE ONLY ONE OF US THAT HAD AN UMBRELLA IS ASTER, AND HIS BROKE YESTERDAY NIGHT.” Wait, what? “WE HAVE TO LET HER STAY HERE UNTIL THE STORM PASSES!”

 “Guys, it's okay. If I just run, be careful, and keep my hood up, I'll get to my cabin and you won't have to worry about me,” you insist.

 They look at you in surprise. Red coughs and asks, “uh, sweetheart? ya don't do that on a normal basis, right?”

 You don't answer. 

 “My dear? Please don't tell me that you do.”

 “...only when I can't find my umbrella or can't borrow one.” Red and Edge groan while the others look even more worried.

 “honey, that's not healthy,” Stretch worryingly stats. 

 “I'm fine, really!”

 Blue sighs, but offers you a smile. “HUMAN, JUST STAY WITH US FOR THE NIGHT. WE HAVE AN EXTRA ROOM, AND THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TOMORROW. HOW ABOUT THAT?”

 You think that over for a moment. You've played games with them, they've shared their passions with you….

 and made you feel happier then you have felt in a very long time.

 You smile and nod. “Sure. Led the way, Blue.”

 He happily takes your hands and lwds you up the stairs quickly, and you hear murmuring downstairs. Blue then takes you up to the third floor, where there are two doors. One is a normal wood door on the right, while the one on the left is painted green. Blue opens the normal door door for you, and you step in. There’s nothing in it except for the nightstand and the queen sized bed. 

 “MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, HUMAN!” Blue almost shuts the door, until he adds, “H-HEY… I'M GLAD THAT I MET YOU, (Y/N).” And then he shuts the door to leave you to your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I keep saying this, but I lived writing this. I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night! :)


	7. *Late night troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You talk to Sans for a while.

 You're laying down in the comfy bed, staring up at the ceiling. You can't sleep. Not after what Blue just did.

 He called you by your name.

 How did he even find out what your real name was? Did he tell anyone else? Oh god, you hope he didn't. You really hoped he didn't.

 You felt your chest begin to rise and fall faster when a certain thought came into mind. Who was it that told him?

 The sound of thunder roared over your thoughts, causing you to jump. Okay, you can't take it any longer. You have to ask Blue how he knew.

 You pull the covers of you and stand out of bed, and almost immediately fall down.You grip the nightstand to keep yourself from falling face first. It's then that you realize that you've been shaking. Alright, just take a deep breath. In. Out. See, that's better, right?

 You stand back up, shaking only slightly now. Looking at the nightstand, you see a flashlight. Perfect. You take, turn it on, and exit the guest room. While you were hanging out with Papyrus, Blue said that his room waa on the 2nd floor, right? 

 Well, you don't have enough time to answer your own question, because the green door swings open.

 “oh, heya kid,” Sans greets with a tired smile. “what are you doing up so late?”

 “H-hey, Sans,” you greet back. You try to calm your shaking. “I’m just mind of thirsty.” Now that's only a half lie. You really thirsty. It felt like the desert, and it was difficult to speak. 

 Or maybe it was just your sins clouding your throat.

 Sans still has that tired grin plastered on his face, but you notice something shift in his expression. Something you can't quite put your finger on. 

 “well, i was just going downstairs myself. how's about i go down with you, kid?” He offers. Except it doesn't really sound like much of a choice. You feel a bead of sweat run down your face. It really wasn't much of your choice, was it? 

 You mentally sigh. “Yeah. Yeah okay.” Sans takes a hold of your hand. “heh. alright kiddo, let's go.”

 Walking all the down the stairs, guiding the way with the flashlight, you feel your stomach swirl slightly as the thought cloud your mind again. Who told Blue your real name? Who told him? You had moved to a place where no one knew your name for a reason, so who could've known your name? 

 “you alright there, kid?”

 You jump up at the sudden noise. Then you realize that you've already gotten into the kitchen. Must of gotten distracted.

 Sans isn't holding your hand anymore, instead opening up the fridge door. The flashlight is no longer on, and now the light that glows brightly from the fridge is the source of light.

 You straightened up and force a smile. “Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…” you giggle, “ _ bone _ -tired,” which was only a half lie.

 Sans chuckles, but something isn't right. There's something about his features that you can't, for all stars above, can't seem to put together.  

 Sans grads a bottle of water out of the fridge. “catch.” He throws the bottle to you and you catch. “Thanks,” you say as you open the bottle. 

 “no problem, kid.” He grads a bottle of ketchup, opens it, and takes a long sip. You can't help but stare at him in slight disgust. When Sans looks back at you, he just laughs. 

 “what? weirded out? wait, don't tell me, i can  _ feel it in my bones. _ ” That gets a laugh out of you.

 You and Sans just stay like that for a while, telling jokes as you drank and ate. It didn't feel tense like before. You weren't even shaking anymore, the fear calming within you. It’s nice talking to Sans, like he knows exactly what to say to make people feel more comfortable.

 Sans looks over to the clock on the stove. “aw shot. we should probably get some sleep, huh?” 

 You nod in agreement and yawn. Looking at the clock, you read that it's 4:15. Wow, you really were up thinking for a while.

 Turning the flashlight back on, you walk up the stairs with Sans following behind. Then a sudden thought comes into your mind. You look back at Sans and ask, “what were you and G doing during the party?” 

 Sans shrugs. “eh, just working on a few things. nothing to worry about kid.”

 You look at him worryingly. “Don't you get any sleep? You seem...really tired, Sans. It worries me.”

 Sans actually seems kind of taken aback by your words. He rubs his head as a light shade of blue lightly dust his cheekbones, still smiling. “geez, you don't need to worry about me. i’ll be fine.”

 You would protest more, but you have the feeling that he won't budge. 

 Sighing in defeat, you reach the third floor and open the wooden door. You look back at Sans. “Goodnight, Sans.”

 “‘night, kid.” Just like that, he disappears behind the green door. Oh well, things will clear up in the morning.

                  

* * *

 

 

 You wake up to the sound of arguing.

 Wait, arguing?

 You jolt up out of the bed. What the hell was going on? You look around room for something that can be used as a weapon and-

 Oh, wait. You're at the skeletons house,, not yours. 

 You sigh in relief. Thank stars that you wouldn't have to fight anyone. Or for now, at least.

 Walking out of the room and down the stairs, you begin to recall what happened last night. You got thirsty so you went down with Sans. Then you two hung out together-

 and Blue called you by your name.

 That same, sick feeling makes your stomach swirl like last night. You're going to have to talk to him about that.

 You reach the bottom floor to see Edge, trying to bark orders at Papyrus.

 “WHY ARE YOU GRABBING THE GLITTER? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET THE PEPPER, YOU IMBECILE.”

 Papyrus dumps the entire bottle of glitter in...whatever he's cooking on the stove. “BUT LOOK, EDGE. THEY ADD SUCH A SHINE TO THE EGGS!” 

 Glitter? In eggs? You hope that it's the edible kind. However, when you take a step closer, you can see that's the least of all the problems here.

 In the large pan that Papyrus added the glitter in, the eggs are burnt to a crisp in some parts, while uncooked in others. The bacon, which has been placed to the side on a glass plate, might as well be charcoal. The bacon also somehow almost looked like rubber. As if your stomach wasn't swirling enough as it is.

 Red, who's sitting on one of the stools, is the first to notice you. He grins and waves to you, then pats the empty set next to him. Stretch sets on his left, who offers you a lazy smile.

 You sit next to Red. “Hey, what are they making?” You whisper as you gesture to Edge and Papyrus.

 Red chuckles nervously. “uh, breakfast. i wouldn't suggest trying it, doll.” 

 “yeah,” Stretch agrees. “you should probably just wait till you get to work, hon.”

 “Nah, can't do that. I don't have work today.”

 Realization comes over Red. “wait wait wait,” he turns to you. “sweetheart, where do ya work?”

 You answer with pride, “The bakery in town.” Red seems surprised by this. “really? didn't take ya as good cook type.”

 You can't help but feel kind of insulted by his words. “Oh really? Well how about I cook for you guys next time?” You pause for a moment before you correct, “I work at a bakery, not a restaurant. There's a difference.”

 Red and Stretch seem to perk up at that. “really? ya’d cook fer us, doll?” Red asks. Stretch’s smile widens a little. “that'd be real  _ sweet _ of you.”

 You and Red laugh at that, while you hear Edge and Papyrus groan. “STRETCH, PLEASE DON'T RUIN THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES!” Papyrus pleads.

 Now it's your turn for your grin to widen. “I don't really mind, Papyrus. I think his puns are  _ eggcellent _ .” Edge groans even louder, and Papyrus makes that loud ‘nyeh’ noise again. Red and Stretch find this hilarious.

 Suddenly, the thought of Blue comes back to mind. Except…

 Your stomach doesn't swirl at the thought.

 You're caught by surprise. Just a minute ago your stomach ached at the thought of Blue knowing your name. It's one of your biggest fears. Why are you suddenly feeling not so bad about the idea of him knowing? It's is a bad thought. Really bad, terrible, absolutely  _ horrible- _

 “UM, HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY?”

 Your eyes snapback open. When did you even close them? The four skeletons look at you in concern(well, except Edge).

 “I'm fine,” you answer quickly, shaking your head. “To fine,” you whisper to yourself. 

 “what was that, doll?” Red asks.

 “Nothing, forget.” You rub your head. “Listen, I gotta get going. Sorry I can't stay any longer. I have some errands that I gotta run.”

 That actually wasn't a lie. You really had to go back into town to get supplies for your cabin. Halloween was ou a few days away, which meant the yearly reckless teenagers that came by.

 Papyrus frowns. “OH, ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN'T STAY? WE WERE JUST ABOUT FINISHED MAKING BREAKFAST!”

 “DON'T ENCOURAGE THE HUMAN TO STAY. SHE HAS BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH!” Edge shouts, annoyance in his features. You would make a comeback to that if you weren't too tired to care.

 “Sorry Papyrus. I promise that I'll eat with you guys next time I see you.”

 “yeah,” Red chimes in. “we were just talkin’ ‘bout how the human here wants ta cook fer us.” 

 Papyrus gasps at that. “HUMAN! YOU CAN COOK? CAN YOU COOK SPAGHETTI!?” 

 “OH PLEASE,” Edge says, rolling his eye lights. “THE HUMAN MAY BE A CRETIN, BUT SHE AT LEAST HAS THE COMMON SENSE TO KNOW THAT LASAGNA. RIGHT, HUMAN?” 

 Edge and Papyrus stare at you, waiting for your answer. You look back and forth at them as you slowly sink lower into the stool.

 Stretch speaks up for you. “uh, guys? i think that ray needs to leave now.”

 You jump off the stool. “Yep. Sorry you guys, but I'll see you again sometime.” 

 You walk to the front door aa they Stretch and Red wave at you. “GOODBYE, HUMAN,” Papyrus says. “I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!”

 Edge looks at you with his arms crossed, but there's something in his scowl that tells you that he hopes the same. 

 You smile as you open the door, and just as your about to close it, you say, “I think both spaghetti  _ and _ lasagna are great dishes.” 

 With that, you close the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorey this took longer to update then usual, but I hope it's still okay.  
> Just a reminder, but I have a tumblr called This-Is-Rae.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night! :)


	8. *Costumes and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You get some one-on-one time with a certain skeleton.

 You wander around the story, looking for a good costume.

 For the last few years, you haven't really celebrated Halloween. Sure, you've decorated your old house and your cabin, but you didn't do anything else. Even though you don't go trick-or-treating anymore, you'd still dress up and pass out candy. But you haven't even done that. The rumours about your cabin caused people to mess with it, so you didn't do anything. You had decided this year would be different.

 Looking at some of the accessories(like pirate hooks, fairy wands, etc.), you spot it. The perfect costume.

 You grab it and practically smash it into your cart. It would be a crime not to get it, really. It was from one of your favorite movies, afterall.

 As you continue to wander around the store, you notice some sugar skulls on top of a shelf. You stop in your tracks and star up at them. Should you get them for Aster? He did mention something about liking them at the party when you were in Papyrus’s room.

 You decide to throw those in the cart as well. He would definitely like it.

 Suddenly, a hand is place on your shoulder. “Heya, sweetcheeks.”

 You jump up in surprise from the voice, and you hear them chuckle. Whipping your head around, there stands G. He smirks at you.

 You smack his arm. “Damnit, G! You scared the hell out of me.” You swear, these skeletons are trying to scare you.

 “But you're smiling,” he teases.

 “Shut up,” you respond, causing him to chuckle once more. Starting to walk again, you ask, “So, besides giving me a heart attack, what are you doing here?” 

 G walks next to you and grins. “Thought I'd get some candy. If you haven't noticed, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

 You look at him in slight surprise. “Really? But you didn't eat anything at the bakery. Just brought back some cookies to the lodge.” At the time, you felt kind of saddened at that. You wanted to see the look on their faces when they bit into their sweets. Seeing people's reactions were your favorite thing about your job.

 He shrugs. “Wasn't hungry.”

 You get a feeling that he's lying, but then a sudden question comes to mind. “Can skeletons even get hungry?”

 G looks to you, and narrows his eye sockets, still grinning. “How do you not know? Weren't humans, like, educated on monsters or something?”

 You shake your head, and G’s eye sockets widen at that. He rubs the back of his skull. “Stars, why hasn't your government educated humans on monsters yet? That's kind of unfair, really.”

 “Wait, why would it be unfair. Oh, wait, monsters had to take a test to be allowed into human society when the first came here, didn't they? How did I forget about that?” You ramble. It really was unfair, wasn't it? Humans need to know as much about monsters as they do about us.

 “Yeah,” G says. “It's kind of unfair.”

 “Really unfair.”

 The conversation turns silent for a moment as you both turn a corner. It feels odd, so you say, “I actually do know how you guys eat, though.”

 G looks at you in surprise for a moment before smirking. “Really? And who exactly told you that?”

 “An old friend.”

 G stares at you for a moment before turning his head away. He shakes his head, still holding his smirk. “Mysterious.”

 You and G walk around the store for a while, talking to each other. G’s actually pretty chill, despite the bad boy vibe that he gives off. You also learned that he typically liked to travel a lot, but he was settling down for awhile, though he did have a lot of stories to tell. They were actually pretty funny.

 “...and then he got arrested,” G laughs.

 You laugh along with him. “Serves him right. Seriously, how drunk do you have to be to dance naked on a street light?”

  “I've got no idea. I heard he had to get bailed out by his girlfriend, and that she  _ freaked _ .”

 You continue to laugh as you pull out your phone, only for your smile to flatter as you look at the time. “Oh jeez, I lost track of time. I still got a lot of stuff to do today.”

 “Oh, come on,” G whines, but still smiling. “Do you really have to go, sweetcheeks?”

 “Well, if you want, you can come with me. Unless you have something to do back at the lodge?”

 G thinks about your offer for a moment. You can't help but feeling saddened on the look on his face a little. Oh, please don't say no. You were actually having fun hanging out with him.

 “Eh, I got nothing better to do. I'll come with. Still gotta get my candy, though,” G says as he walks to the candy aisle.

 You feel surprised at that. He actually wants to hang out with you? Or is he just pitying you? 

 Despite your thoughts, you walk with him. As soon as he got to them, he practically slammed a large bag of individual Reese's into your shopping cart.

 “Well don't you like your Reese's,” you giggle. G narrowed his eye sockets at you, but still smiled at you. “Yeah yeah. Do you want any of it or not? Don't make me hide it from you and all the other trick-or-treaters,” he teases.

 “What make you think I'm going trick-or-treating?” 

 G stares at you for a moment. “...your costume? In the cart?”

 Oh! You forgot about that. You wave your hands frantically. “No no no, I'm not trick-or-treating. I'm to old for that.” You stop waving your hands as you yawn. “I just really like dressing up. It's fun being a different person for a night, you know what I mean?”

 G nods his head at that. “Yeah, I get what you mean, sweetcheeks.” A light yellow tint appears on his cheekbones, and he turns his skull to the side as he continues to talk. 

 “I, um, was actually thinking about getting a costume, you know? But I'm kind of afraid of what the others will say. I mean, I know that Edge and Red are assholes-” you snort at that, but he continues as though he didn't notice. “-but I don't want the others…” 

 He trails off as he looks back at you. The frown on his face quickly turns back up into a smirk. “Nevermind. It was a stupid idea anyway. Come on, let's go.”

 He starts to walk away, but you grab hold of his wrist, looking straight into his eye sockets as you ask, “G, do you think I'm stupid?”

 G seems surprised by the question. “What do you mean? No, I don't think you're stupid.” His smirk comes back onto his skull. “Or, well, at least-”

 “Do you think it's stupid that I got a costume?” You cut him off.

 G stares at you for a moment with his eyes narrowed, before he realizes what your trying to say. “No, but-”

 “Then why would it be any different for you? I mean, the others are your friends, right? I know for a fact that Papyrus and Blue wouldn't care, I'm that sure Sans and Stretch wouldn't care either, and Aster's your brother. It doesn't matter. Besides, I'm sure that whatever it is that you want to dress up as, you'll look great while wearing it.”

 You finish your rant, and you didn't even realize that your eyes were closed. You open your eyes to see G gaping at you. Oh, did you go to far again? It wasn't your fault.You just couldn't help but get worked up about things like this. Before you can apologize, however, a warm smile makes a way to his face.

 “Heh. Uh, wow, sweetcheeks. You do want to see me all dolled up, huh?”

 You blush, which makes G laugh. You smack his arm playfully. “Shut up. Are you going to get a costume now or not?”

 “Yeah, sure. Gotta promise that you won't laugh at me though.”

 “Of course I won't laugh. Come on, let's go.”

 Once you and G got back to the costumes and he showed his choice to you, you couldn't help but squeal. It was the perfect costume, really. When you imagined G in it, you couldn't hide the blush that spread across your face, which G teases you mercilessly for.

 After you've both checked out all the things you got and were outside, he asks, “What are those little skulls for?”

 “Oh, there sugar skulls. Don't they look pretty?” You pull on the them out of the bag and hold it out to him. He takes and turns it around in his hand. “Heh. My bro would like this. You should give him one.”

 “U-um, actually, the reason that I got them was because Aster said that he liked them so…” You trail off, feeling the heat slowly rise to your cheeks.

 And G’s grin was pure shit-eating. “Well.”

 “G.”

 “Welly welly well then.”

 “G, I swear to god.”

 “You're pretty smitten with my bro, huh?”

 “G!”

 G laughs as you hit him playfully, over and over. You can't contain your laughter either, despite the slight mortification. “You!” Hit. “Jerk!” Smack!

 You and G finally calm down as you start walking to the next store. As you walk down the sidewalk, however, you see a library up ahead. Not just that, but it's who's walking in there that catches your attention.

 “Papyrus? Aster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this rook longer than usual to update! I just felt so unmotivated. The next chapter will be longer, and will be out sooner.  
> Also, reminder that I have a tumbler called This-Is-Rae.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night! :)


	9. *Sidewalk Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You talk to Aster and Papyrus about Halloween.

 Papyrus and Aster turn to you. A big smile stretches across Papyrus's face.  “OH! HELLO AGAIN, HUMAN!” He notices G standing beside you, and a look of both surprise and betrayal comes across his features. “AND G!? HUMAN, HOW COULD YOU BE HAVING A SIDEWALK PARTY WITHOUT TELLING ME!?”

 You smile and jog over to them, your left hand intertwined with G’s. The feel of his bones against your skin feels oddly warm. It's actually feels kind of nice. “Oh no, Papyrus. I was just shopping and ran into G, that's it.”

 “Well, it's quite the pleasant surprise to see you once again, my dear,” Aster says in a gleeful tone, a bright smile resting on his face.

 “I could say the same,” you beam. G nudges your side, teasing, and you hit his arm playfully, blushing lightly. 

 “SO,” Papyrus claps his hands. “IF YOU'RE NOT HAVING A SIDEWALK PARTY, THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

 “I was getting some candy,” G replies. He then rests his arm around you. “And the human here was looking for a costume.”

 Papyrus beams. “OH MY GOD, HUMAN, YOU'RE WEARING A COSTUME? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BE? I'M GOING AS LUIGI FROM SUPER MARIO BROTHERS! I HEARD IT'S REALLY POPULAR ON THE SURFACE, SO OF COURSE NOTHING WOULD FIT THE GREAT PAPYRUS MORE THAN SUCH A POPULAR GAME!”

 Looking Papyrus over, you could totally see it. Not to mention the height difference between him and his brother. The image of the brothers dressed up like that makes your grin grow.

 You put a finger up to your mouth. “It's a secret.”

 “OOOOHHHH, OKAY THEN. IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THAT, HUMAN, THEN YOU SHOULD ACCOMPANY ME WHEN I GO OUT TRICK-OR-TREATING! IT WILL BE FUN. THEN AGAIN, ANYTHING INVOLVING THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BOND TO BE AMAZING!”

 Is it possible for him not to be so sweet? Almost like an instinct, you answer yes. He actually blushes a little at that. “A-ALRIGHTY, THEN! IT'S SETTLED. I'LL SEE AT YOUR CABIN ON THE NIGHT OF ALL HALLOW’S EVE’! WAIT. THAT IS WHAT SOME HUMANS CALL IT, RIGHT?”

 “You're good, Papyrus,” you can't help but giggle. His positive aroma is so contagious.

 Turning to Aster, you notice that he isn't wearing a trench coat like he always does. It's the first time you've ever seen him without. His turtleneck sweater hugs his ribs comfortably, and the sides of his pelvis stick out from his pitch black jeans. He's rubbing his arms up and down.

 ...shit, you're staring.

 You snap out of your daze. “So Aster, what about you?” 

 His head snaps up and his brows un-narrow, like he was thinking of something important. “My apologizes, but what were you saying?”

 You hear G snicker. “Bro, Halloween? Are you gonna dress up or what?”

 “O-oh!” Aster exclaimes, slightly embarrassed. “I normally would prefer not to participate is such an activity, but I've decided to be a part of Halloween this year.”

 Now that grabs Papyrus's attention. “REALLY? BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WOULD TAKE TIME OFF YOUR NOVEL!” The mention of Aster's novel sparks your interest. You really hope that he worked on it.

 “Well, I've re-decided. I suppose it can be enjoyable, especially with you and the human, Papyrus.” You can't help but notice that there's a bit of a nervous tone in his voice.

 “What are going to be?” You ask.

 “...Alexander Hamilton.”

 You beam. “Oh my god, I love Hamilton! It's been a while since I've seen it, though. Did you watch it live?”

 Aster opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off Papyrus. “WE ALL WENT TO SEE IT, ACTUALLY. I LOVED IT! THE MUSIC THAT YOU HUMANS HAVE ON THE SURFACE IS NOT AS AMAZING METTATON’S, BUT STILL GREAT!”

 Oh yeah, you've heard of Mettaton! Once monsters were aloud to roam the surface as they wished, he became popular immediately. No surprise there.

 “Excuse me, Papyrus, but I believe we should go into the library now, right?” Aster opens the front door for you all.

 “OH, RIGHT. SORRY ASTER!” Papyrus turns to you and offers a hand. “HUMAN, G, HOW ABOUT YOU COME IN WITH US?”

 In response, you take his hand and walk through the door, muttering a small ‘thank you’ to Aster. 

 Woah. You always forget just how large the inside is.

 In front of you stood a large desk with an middle aged woman with round glasses. Looking to the left, you can see a lanky man reading quietly a group of kids. You can't help but smile at the expressions on their faces.

 The middle aged woman looked up at your group and smiled. “Hey Ray. I was starting to think we lost you or something.”

 “You can't get rid of me that easily, Harper,” you giggle as you walk over, resting your arms on the desk. “I good to see you. Get a book for yourself, alright? I've known how stressed you've been lately.”

 “You're to sweet on me, Ray.” She looks behind you at the G, Aster and Papyrus, who have apparently been whispering to each other. She waves them over and they come forth.

 Aster clears his throat(?)and smiles. “Lovely to meet you, Harper. Ray is right, you know. Reading a fine piece of literature can surely help you relax.”

 “YEAH,” Papyrus chimes in, as quietly as his can be. “OR YOU CAN MAKE PUZZLES! THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME RELAXED!” 

 Harper waves her hands in front of her. “You guys are really sweet, but- hey. Where your other friend go?”

 “What?” You look next to you, but to your surprise, no one is there. Huh. G must of gone already. 

 Aster shakes his head and puts his hand on between his eye sockets. “That brother of mine…” You and Harper giggle quietly at that.

 “WELP, I GUESS THAT'S OUR CUE TO START LOOKING.” Papyrus heads towards the adult section of the library. “COME ON, HUMAN AND ASTER. THE PUZZLE BOOK I SAW IS OVER HERE.”

 Harper waves at you as you go into the adult section. Looking around, you can't help the happy feeling in your soul. It's really has been a long time since you've seen this place.

 Aster's eye sockets are wide, and then you realize something. “Aster, have you ever been here before?”

 He snaps out his daze. “N-no. I never had, but looking at it now? I'm glad I decided to accompany Papyrus to get his puzzle book.”

 “Well, you can look for your own stuff while you're here, right? I'm better sure that Papyrus wouldn't mind.”

 You follow Aster to one of the gigantic bookshelves that reaches the ceiling. He runs his index finger along some on the benders before stopping at one titled ‘ _ Counting By The Minute _ ’. As he scans through it, he replies, “I couldn't do that to him. Papyrus invited me to come along with him here. He seemed so excited when I said yes.”

 “I can keep him company,” you say. “Besides, I'm sure that you want to look around, right?”

 “Oh, you don't have to do that.”

 “But I want to!” You insist. One of the readers from a long table near by shushes you. 

 Aster stares at you for a moment before he turns back to the book. “I suppose. Do as you wish, my dear.”

 “Thanks, Aster. I'll see you later.” You smile at him as you go, searching for Papyrus. 

 Jeez, how could he have gotten so far already? This library is way too big for you to find anyone! Then again, even when he's trying to whisper, Papyrus is pretty loud. It can't be  _ that _ hard to find him.

 Finally, at the way end of the library, you see Papyrus. Oh god, your legs are so tired. You really underestimated just how humongous this place is. 

 You tap Papyrus's shoulder and he whips around. “OH. HELLO, HUMAN. ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SEEM TIRED.”

 “No no, it's just that this place is kind of big.” You smile lazily at him.

 “I KNOW, RIGHT? PLUS, YESTERDAY THIS PUZZLE MANUAL WAS IN THE FRONT OF THE STORE! IT MAKES NO SENSE!” Good thing that no one else was in the back, or Papyrus would be getting shushed.

 You suddenly break into a big grin. “You know, Papyrus, I read this book about mountains once. It was a real  _ cliffhanger _ .”

 Papyrus opens his mouth to say something, but he stops in realization and lets out a long groan. You can't help but giggle.

 That's how it went for a while. As Papyrus told you about his passion for puzzle-making, you would tell him a stupid pun that would make him groan, yet smile. At some point, someone did come over and told you two to quiet down. 

 Looking at the time, you notice that it's time for you to go. “Papyrus, I still have a lot to do today. I'll see you later though, alright?”

 Papyrus deflates at that. “DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO, HUMAN?”

 You rub the back of your head awkwardly. “Yeah, sorry. I promise that I'll see you on Halloween though, okay?”

 Papyrus perks back up. “OH YES, DEFINITELY! HOW ABOUT WE EXCHANGE NUMBERS?”

 Oh yeah, you forgot you wanted to ask that. You hand your phone to and he punches in his number. You decide to save him as ‘Great Pap’. You should really talk to Blue and Stretch again.

 Suddenly, you think back to what Blue did, causing you to shiver. You look back up at Papyrus. “Hey, do you know where Blue went this morning?”

 “OH, HIM AND STRETCH WENT ON VACATION!”

 “Vacation? But it's almost Halloween.” You really thought that they'd want to stay. When they came by the bakery, they practically devoured their sweets.

 “I KNOW, RIGHT?” Papyrus seems just as surprised as you, despite being the one telling you the information. “BLUE EVEN HAD A COSTUME. BUT THEY DO THIS SOMETIMES, GOING ON A VACATION WITHOUT WARNING. G AND ASTER USED TO DO THE SAME A WHILE AGO. WHY DID YOU WANT TO KNOW, HUMAN?” 

 “Nothing, nothing.” You sigh in slight relief. At least you wouldn't have to worry about him for at least a few days.

 You start to walk away from Papyrus to the back exit. “Bye, Paps. Tell Aster that I said bye!”

 Papyrus smiles warmly at you. “OF COURSE. I CAN'T WAIT FOR HALLOWEEN! GOODBYE ”

 “Me too, Papyrus. Bye!” Just like that, you leave Papyrus to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, writing for Papyrus is so hard. I'm sorry if it's bad. My english doesn't help either >.<  
> I'm going to try to get the next chapter out before Halloween. I wonder what the reader going be? I already have an idea, but you can leave suggestions if you want!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night :)


	10. *Suspicious Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Papyrus and the others pick you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm a day late! I'm so sorry! I'll get the next chapter out as quickly as possible :)

As the days pass and reaches Halloween, all you do is work and text Papyrus when you get home.

 At work, not only did you have to work the counter, but you had to work in the kitchen too! Why do so many of your coworkers have to get sick, and so close to Halloween too? During and when it's close to Halloween is when people come by the most, so instead of it just being a about a dozen people, the place was packed. You could barely keep up with it all.

 Luckily, talking to Papyrus really helped you relax. Ever since you exchanged numbers, he’s been texting you nonstop. Not that you're complaining. He would always send you little supportive and encouraging message in all caps, which would make you smile every time.

 ‘HUMAN, IF YOU'RE HAVING A ROUGH DAY, JUST KNOW THAT I BELIEVE THAT YOU GET THROUGH IT!’

 ‘REMEMBER TO START THE DAY OFF WITH A GREAT BREAKFAST, HUMAN!  YOU'LL NEED AS MUCH ENERGY AS POSSIBLE TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR GOALS!’

 ‘IF YOU EVER GET FRUSTRATED, JUST REMEMBER THAT IT'S OKAY TO TAKE A BREAK! IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!’

 Honestly, it made you blush a little whenever he sent them. He’s too sweet for his own good.

 Unfortunately, despite the sweet messages that Papyrus and you shared, your mind kept on wandering back to Blue. When he said your name, he said it so casually, yet somehow guilty. It was like as though he had addressed you by it millions of times before, except he just committed a crime and didn't want you to find out so he was trying to act normal.

 Oh well. It wasn't like you could confront him about it anyway, since he and Stretch had gone on vacation. But it felt...so suspicious that Blue decided to just leave right after he did so. Was there a reason, or did he just so happen to have an itch to go somewhere? 

 Whatever. Today was Halloween, you took the day off for it, and no one was going to ruin it for you.

 You struggle to squeeze yourself into your costume, causing you great frustration. Dammit, you knew that a size up would've been much better!

 The sound of a notification of your phone makes your head snap to it, and you snatch it off your bed. Oh, Papyrus is calling. Not the best time, but you answer the phone anyways. 

 “HELLO, HUMAN! ARE YOU READY TO ACCOMPANY ME, G, ASTER AND RED ON OUR JOURNEY TO COLLECT SUGARY TREATS?” Even through the phone, you can tell that Papyrus wears a bright grin on his face.

 “Wait, Red is coming too?” 

 “I KNOW, RIGHT? IT SURPRISED ME TOO, NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING! THE MORE THE MERRIER, RIGHT?”

 That really  _ does _ surprise you. When you asked him if he wanted to stop the bakery sometime, he said he wasn't big on sweets. He didn't seem like the type to want to dress up either. Why would he want to go?

 Despite your thoughts, you smile. “Yep, you're right. And I'm just about ready.”

 “THAT’S FANTASTIC! …BECAUSE WE ARE ALL ALREADY AT YOUR FRONT DOOR.”

 “Wait, what?”

 You jump as you hear someone pounding on the door. Oh god, get the rest of the costume on!

 Quickly getting the rest of it on, you hang up the phone and run up to the door. Finally, you got it on. You take a deep breath before opening the door with a bright smile. “Hey guys. You ready?”

 Papyrus opens his mouth to speak before quickly shutting it as he notices what you're wearing. His cheekbones glow a light shade of orange. You still can't tell if that's blush or not.

 Red chuckles. “damn, sweetheart. ya got some fine legs.” Is he...drooling?

 You blush and laugh nervously as you look down at your costume. “U-um, thanks Red.” When you look back up at him and see what he's wearing, you can't help the laugh that escapes you. “And  _ you _ got some nice legs yourself.”

 The smirk on Red’s face wavers as G laughs and Aster puts a hand over his mouth, smiling. “I must concur with the humans statement.”

 “shut it, ya nerd,” Red growls.

 Papyrus snaps out his daze. “RED, YOU CHOSE THE DARE. YOU COULD'VE CHOSEN TRUTH!”

 “Yeah,” G chimes in, still giggling. “Besides, Ray’s right. That tutu really brings out your eye sockets.”

 Red mumbles something under his breath, but he can't stop the grin that snakes its way to his face. “yeah yeah. shut up.” He turns his attention back to you. “what are ya supposed ta be, doll?”

 Your eyes widen in surprise. “Wait, have you never seen  _ Corpse Bride _ before?”

 You knew monsters didn't typically watch horror movies due to all the stereotypes about monsters in the media, but they had been more open about horror films as they adjusted into society. 

 “I have,” Aster answers. “The Corpse Bride is beautiful, much like yourself.”

 Heat rises to your face, making G giggle. Aster sends a glare his way. “Brother, don't.” G smirks. “Sure, Hamilton.”

 You finally notice G’s costume. “Oh my god, G, you look amazing as Sherlock!”

 When the yellow rises to G’s cheeks, Aster gives him a look before just looking away, smirking to himself. It was now G’s turn to glare at him.

 Papyrus offers his hand to you. “SO, HUMAN, ARE YOU READY TO LEAVE NOW? THE SUGARY TREATS ARE WAITING FOR US!” 

 You close the door behind you and galdy take his hand, already starting to walk down the cobblestone path. “You bet I am, Luigi.” You smile at his costume. “Now let's go get some candy.”

 “NYEH HEH HEH! THE CANDY AWAITS US!”

 As you walk back down the path with the others and go into the part of town that gives out the king-sized candy bars, Red, you and G exchange jokes with each other, much to Aster and Papyrus’s annoyance. You swear that Papyrus just about to kick Red is the ribs when you saw the expression on his face. You had to choke back a laugh and wished you had a camera.

 You extend your hands, making the skeletons stop. 

 “Alright you guys. Let's go get candy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is gonna be a two-parter, huh? Sorry, I kept on losing my motivation. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night!


	11. * Sickeningly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up throwing cookies.

 You rub your head with the back of your hand, letting out a groan. God, your head is pounding.

 “Oh my. I hope she's alright.”

 “I THINK SHE FAINTED.”

 “BUT OF COURSE! IT'S ONLY NATURAL THAT A MEASLY HUMAN WOULD FAINT AT THE SITE OF ME!”

 You groan once more as you attempt to swat at the distant voices. “Please, let me sleep,” you whine.

 A familiar voice sighs. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS, HUMAN.”

_ Smack! _

__ Your eyes pop open in surprise at the sudden hand across your cheek. You place your hands over the burning skeletal hand mark. “Ah! What the hell!?”

 Sitting straight up, you notice that your back in the guestroom of the lodge and look up to see Papyrus covering his mouth with his hands, an expression of worry on his face. “OH MY ASGORE, I'M SO SORRY HUMAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”

 “DON'T GIVE HER SYMPATHY,” Edge boomed. “IT'S HER FAULT THAT SHE BLACKED OUT.” 

 “What the hell happened last night?” You ask, worry in your voice. Did someone try to mug you or something? It's happened before, so-

 Aster cuts off your thoughts. “My deepest apologies, my dear. I shouldn't have ever allowed my brother and Red to drag you to the bar.”

 Bar?

 “I SHOULDN'T HAVE EITHER! I'M SO SORRY, HUMAN!” Papyrus looks like as though he's about to cry.

 You're quick to comfort him, gripping his humerus which was no longer covered by the selves of the Luigi costume. “Papyrus, Aster, it's okay. I mean, my head hurts like hell but whatever happened, I bet it wasn't your fault. But can someone please tell me what's going on?”

 The scowl on Edge's face deepens. “G AND MY BROTHER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO GO TO A BAR AFTER THEY WENT OUT BEGGING FOR CANDY AND DRAG YOU ALONG WITH THEM! IDIOTIC IDEA, IF YOU ASK ME!”

 Oh. That it's your headache.

 A frustrated sigh escapes your lips. You're going to have to talk to G and Red later about this. 

 “G PASSED OUT ONCE EDGE CAME TO THE BAR TO GET US,” Papyrus explains, rubbing the back of his head.

 You turn to Edge. “Why did you come to the bar?” Did he come on his own by coincidence? He didn't really seem like the drinking type.

 His brows narrow at you, like you just asked the stupidest question. “YOU AND MY LOUSY BROTHER CALLED ME. GOD, YOU REALLY CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING.”

 What? Oh god, you hope that you didn't say embarrassing anything over the phone. You know that you don't really have much control over what you say when drunk. 

 Suddenly, you feel your stomach begin to swirl, making you clutch it.

 “My dear, are you alright?” Aster asks concerningly, taking a step closer to you.

 You don't get a chance to respond before you hurryingly pick up the small metal trash can that was on the side of the bed, and hurl into it.

 “EW! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!” Edge shuts as he jumps from the sudden action. He and Papyrus put their hands over their mouths as you continue to vomit, before Edge runs out of the room with a sick expression. Papyrus follows after with a face of slight horror

 Aster is quickly at your side as you continue to release your sickness, rubbing circles on your back.

 Thankfully, you finally stop after what seems like a full minute. You breath heavily as Aster reaches over to grab the box of tissues sitting on the nightstand, and offers them to you. You thank him as you take one, wiping your mouth.

 “I'm so, so sorry, dear. I shall speak to my brother about this,” Aster whispers, his tone laced with concern as he starts to rub the circles on your back once more.

 You let out a few more breaths before responding. “How is this G's fault? Or Red's? Yeah, they dragged me to the bar, but I'm the one who decided to drink too much.”

 Aster flinches, as though somebody just pinched him. Something in his expression shifts. “You really don't remember anything, do you?”

 Before you can say anything in response, the door slams open, causing both you and Aster to jump.

 Edge stands in the doorway, holding up a sweating Red up by his collar. G stands behind him, looking down at his feet.

 Edge goes right up to you and lets go of Red, and sends a glare down at him. “DO IT.”

 Red looks up at you, his sweat increasing as he tries not to look at his brother. “doll, look, i'm sorry alright? i didn't mean ta make ya cry, or make ya throw up.”

 “Red, what are you-” 

 Your query gets cut off as G now sits next to you, with Aster sending him a disappointed look. You didn't even notice that Aster got off the bed.

 “I'm sorry too, Ray. Really, I am. But hey, at least that guy won't bother you again.”

 Edge's scowl deepens as Aster slaps the back of G's head. 

 “Ow! Bro, what the hell!?”

 “Just apologize, G.”

 “I did!”

 “Okay, hold on a second!” You shout, making the brother stop talking. All eyes are on you now. You pinch the space between your eyebrows in frustration. “Look, can please tell me what happened?”

 The room is quiet before Edge clears his non-existent throat. “A DISGUSTING GRACE OF A HUMAN MALE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO TOUCH YOU, THAT'S WHAT!”

 Oh.

 Aster continues for him. “G and Red believed it to be a good idea to start flirting with you afterward. You started crying.” He sends a glare towards Red and G so sharp that it makes them shiver.

_ Oh. _

 “we didn't know,” Red quickly tries to defend himself. “honest, doll.” G jumps in at that. “Yeah, angel. If we had known, we would've made him stop while he was doing it.”

 “OH! AND HOW COULD WE HAVE LEFT OUT THE FACT YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH HIM, ALMOST CAUSING US TO BE BANNED FROM THE BAR FOR LIFE! HOW WONDERFUL,” Edge sarcastically adds, his arms crossed in front of him as he continues to glare at the two.

 Red tries to say something in response, but you cut him off. “Look, it's fine, alright? You two didn't know what he did, and when you found out, you actually...fought him?”

 That part brings a certain light to you. Even though you believe that violence isn't the answer, you can't help but feel flattered that they would actually do that for you. 

 No one would ever do that for you. 

 You continue. “I mean, you two obviously didn't mean to make me cry if you would do that. I'm a mess when I'm drunk, too. If I was sober, I wouldn't have let him lay a finger on me. And Aster? It's not your fault. You weren't the guy who was touching me, and you weren't flirting with me either. Edge, thank you for picking us up. I pretty sure I wouldn't be able to walk home. It's alright you guys. Really.”

 The skeletons before you stare at you after your rant, silent. Did you get to mushy? You did, didn't you? You go to apologize yourself before G wraps an arm around you.

 “Wow, angel. You're really something, you know that?  Come on, do you think you can stand up?”

* * *

 You sit on the couch with Edge sitting on your left with Red on your right, your throat no longer burning as you chug down more cool water.

 You can hear G and Aster talking in the kitchen about some kind of show with, what you catch, a yellow triangle named Bill. Sounds creepy.

 “What happen to Papyrus?” You suddenly ask, making the brothers jump a little and their eye sockets flying open. Shit, they must of been asleep.

 Edge grunts. “THAT CREAMPUFF THREW UP AT THE SIGHT OF YOU DOING IT! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING.”

 “yeah,” Red adds as he stretches his arms. “ it ain't a pretty sight. trust me.”

 You were about to question that statement before the front door suddenly slams open, and you whip your head around to look. When you see who it is, your eyes widen in slight fear.

 “Blue? Stretch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry by how late this is! I lost my motivation. Sorry!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night!


	12. *Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the brothers are back from vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've had a lot going on for the past two months. If you want to see me where I'm more active, my Tumblr is This-Is-Rae and my UndertaleAu Amino is This-Is-My-Life. Anyways, enjoy!

 While Stretch was dressed in his normal orange hoodie and cargo shorts, Blue was dressed in his blue boots and button-up shirt again, except a chestplate of armor took place of a shirt. No  _ way  _ that was real.

 Blue makes eye contact with you, and you notice him tense a little. But he just plasters a friendly smile on his face as he walks to you, speaking loudly like usual, but with a hint of nervousness. “HE-HELLO, HUMAN! I WAS INFORMED THAT YOU WOULD BE HERE WHILE I, THE MAGNIFICENT S-BLUE, WAS AWAY! WAIT, WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

 “SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE,” Edge answers for you, still facing the TV. “BUT...A FEW IDIOTIC EVENTS TOOK PLACE.” 

 He sends at glare his brothers way at that, and even though Red continues to stare at the TV, small beads of sweat form on his temple. You gently nudge Edge in the arm with your elbow, and he sends the glare at you. Ignoring it, you ask Blue how Paris was.

 “OH! IT WAS GREAT! THE FOOD WAS SUPER FANCY UP THERE, AND WE GOT A PERFECT VIEW OF THE EIFFEL TOWER FROM OUR HOTEL, TOO!”

 Stretch nows leans on the kitchen counter, a lazy grin plastered on his face as always. “to be honest, i was mostly just there for the sweets.”

 Aster appears next to him with a plate of spaghetti both hands. When did he make that? You didn't even smell or hear anything. 

 “You have even worse of a sweet tooth then my brother, you know that? Luckily, I just happened to have made some spaghetti. Would anyone perhaps care for a bite?”

 Blue runs up to Aster so fast that he's standing in front of him in a blink of an eye. “I DO! I DEFINITELY DO!”

 Edge huffs, his arms crossed. “HOW COULD YOU EVEN CALL YOUR SO-CALLED COOKING REAL FOOD, ASTER? MY CULINARY EXPERTISE IS HIGH ABOVE YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF A MEAL.”

 Wow. You quickly jump in when you see Aster's expression waver at the harsh words. “Edge, you haven't even tried it yet. How do you know that it's that bad?”

 Aster clears his throat before speaking up, a small grin laid on his face. “Yes, Edge. I do believe that you should, at the very least, try my cuisine. You know well that I do enjoy experimenting with recipes and flavors…” His grin turns into a smirk. “Or perhaps you are to afraid that I may just one up you?”

 Oh, that got Edge's attention all right. He jumped up from the couch and you saw Red sweat a little, then Edge got up in Aster's face. You can't see his face from where you're standing, but you feel the waves of anger rolling off him. 

  “DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN BEST I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE? HOW LAUGHABLE! IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE CAN BEAT ME, THEN HOW ABOUT-” He jumped over the counter with ease and posed dramatically, pointing at Aster(who was now turned, so you can't see his expression), “A CHALLENGE!?”

 “OH! OH!” Blue exclaims, his attention now directed at you. “AND THE HUMAN CAN BE THE JUDGE!”

 That's when Red decides to intervene. “t-that ain't the best idea, baby blue. she was throwin’ up before ya got ‘ere.”

 Blue's expression quickly shifts from excitement to one of disgust and horror. “EWW!! COME ON, WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO THE HUMAN!?”

 Red averts his gaze and G turns his skull towards the kitchen window, attempting to hide his guilty expression, making Blue and Stretch look at them suspiciously. You can't help but feel a little bad about it.

 Letting out a sigh, you answer Blue. “They didn't do anything wrong, Blue. I'm fine. Besides, I'm already starting feel a little better, so it's okay.”

 While Stretch and Aster silently shakes their skulls, Blue decides to leave it be for now, knowing that he'll have to pry the answer out of you if he really wants to know.

 Edge clears his...throat(you don't even know at this point), gaining back all attention. “WELL THEN, ASTER, IT LOOKS LIKE WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GET THE VOTE OF ALL THE OTHER PATHETIC SKELETONS OF THE HOUSEHOLD TO TRULY KNOW WHO'S THE BETTER COOK-- ME, OF COURSE!!”

 The smug expression of Edge's face falls at Aster's words. “‘all the other pathetic skeletons’, hmm? Does that mean that I do not count as pathetic in your opinion? I am truly flattered, Edge.”

 Edge stutters as his cheekbones are dusted red before letting out a screech, making Red, Stretch and G laugh and Aster's grin turns teasing. 

 “Oh Edge, your cheekbones seem to be turning into quite the lovely hue of red there.”

 “NYEH!” 

 While you giggle as Edge continues to shout in frustration at Aster's fake flirtations, you didn't notice Blue walking towards you. When you do, he's already next to you. He bends his finger, signaling you to bend down, as if he wanted to tell you a secret.

 Although a little confused, you bend down to his level so he could whisper in your ear. He whispers as quietly as he can. “While they're doing that, can you come up to my room with me? I..want t-to talk to you.”

 You catch the nervous tone in his voice, causes you to be both worried and curious. What could be bothering him so much that he turns down his voice?

_ ‘Maybe it's about how he knows your name’ _ .

 Your eyes widen in fear at the thought. No. No, he can't be wanting to talk about that. It's got to be something else-- it  _ has  _ to be.

 “Okay,” you whisper back, forcing your voice to stay steady. He nods and then takes hold of your hand as you two walk towards the stairs, with Blue trying not to catch the attention of the other skeletons.

 His plan is unsuccessful, however, because Stretch glances you two just as you start to walk up the stairs. He raises a brow at Blue. “what are you going up there for? the entertainment's down here,” he nods his skull towards Edge and Aster, who of which have already began to cook.

 Blue's cheeks flush a light blue, and speaks quickly. “ME AND RAY ARE JUST GOING TO HANG OUT FOR A BIT. YOU GUYS HAVE FUN!”

 His grip on your hand tightens a little and he jogs up the stairs in a hurry, not listening to whatever Stretch has to respond with. Next thing you know, you're standing in front of a baby blue door with stars and rocket ship stickers on it. If Blue wasn't pushing you inside, you would commented on how cute you found it.

 All of a sudden, you're back down to Blue's height, with his hands pressed against your waist. You can feel the heat rise to your face at the sudden closeness. Oh God, you're not used to this! Why is he so close?

 Then you look back up at him, and notice his expression.

 He's almost crying.

 You immediately spring into action, wrapping your arms around him in a hug in an attempt to comfort him. With your cheek pressed against his, you can feel the his tears begin to fall as he sobs(and it seems that he's trying to quiet down too?).

 “B-blue? What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me,” you whisper sweetly you him. Then a thought pops into your head. “Does it have ro do with what you wanted to talk about?”

 He sobs between his words. “YE..YES. I-I FELT S..*hic* SO GUILTY ABOUT IT, T-THAT I TOOK MYSELF A-A-AND MY BROTHER ON VACATION.”

 “Guilty? What do you mean? What did you do?” You move your cheek away from his and wipe his tears gently with your thumb.

 “I...I..” He took a deep breath. “...I broke into your house.”

 ...what?

 “What!?”

 You jump back to your feet, now standing a few feet away from him. The sympathetic expression you wore before has quickly shifted to one of anger. Oh, you're  _ so  _ pissed.

 “Blue, who the hell do you think you are, going into my house without my permission? That's not okay!”

 He flinches and then starts speaking quickly, thinking that you may strike at him. “I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THE SURFACE, OKAY? BACK THEN IN UNDERGROUND, WHEN I WAS FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE, I COULD JUST COME BY WHENEVER I WANTED TO! IT WASN'T UNTIL THEN THAT I REALIZED THAT WE WEREN'T AT THAT THE LEVEL, AS MUCH AS I WANTED TO BE.”

 He looks away, no longer meeting your gaze. The tears are threaten to fall back down. “AND I...I SAW THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN I SAID YOUR REAL NAME. I'M SORRY. I WENT INTO YOUR ROOM AND SAW THAT PRETTY LOCKET ON YOUR DRESSER AND IT LOOKED AMAZING SO I JUST…”

 Oh.

 OH, the  _ relief  _ that washes over you in those words. It was just the locket that he had found. There's no way that he could have known your name in other way, besides from-- nope. Don't even think about. You mean…

 You did move states away from it.

 All anger from you settles down, but you still had to scold Blue a little. “Okay. I understand that things may have been different underground, but you have to learn what's exceptional up here. Also, please call me Ray for now on.”

 His expression turns to one of shock at the fact that you no longer seem angry, but then he gives a small smile. “YEAH. YEAH, OKAY. I'LL LEARN. I'M REALLY SORRY...RAY.”

 You give him a smile when he says your nickname. Walking back over to him, you grab both of his hands and help him back up to his feet. “I accept your apology. And maybe I should teach some stuff about the surface myself. I mean, Blue, you could've gone to jail for that.”

 He sweat a little at the idea. “OKAY. I'M FINE WITH YOU TEACHING ME. IT COULD EVEN BE FUN!” A sudden thought pops into his skull. Its been bugging him for awhile now. “HEY, HOW DID YOU GET YOUR NICKNAME?”

 “That's a story for another time, Blue.”

 “AWW, COME ON!”

 You giggle as you open the door, already walking out of the room. “Nope. Now come on, we don't want to miss the show downstairs.”

 As Blue catches up with you, you fail to notice the tall figure standing at the end of the darken hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what else that you're hiding...  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night!


	13. *A Skeletons Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans invites you inside to have a special Christmas.

 “Seriously? You really want me to come in?”

 “yep.”

 Since the day after Halloween, you haven't gotten to see much of the skeletons besides when Red and Edge came over to the bakery, which just so happened to be the day you were working the kitchen. The look of surprise on their faces when they tasted your food made you wish you had a camera; you love seeing people's reactions.

 A few days after, you went over to the lodge and knocked on the door multiple times, but no one answer. When you texted Papyrus, he had said the G wanted to take them all on a vacation to Italy and that they wouldn't be back in about 2-3 weeks, much to your disappointment. You really wanted to hang out with them that day.

 Papyrus then had shared their numbers with you, and you had been texting them none stop, especially Stretch. He kept sending you pictures of himself wearing the weirdest stuff you could think of. When you asked if he packed those clothes or if he bought them, he said that you'll never know. What a dork.

 When they finally got back from their trip, it was then that the bakery just  _ had  _ to be packed for the next couple of days, all the while your boss had a migraine. It only made their usual sour mood worse, and made you had to work more hours. Ugh, your hands are just killing you!

 However, as the days have been getting closer to Christmas, you've been making time to find some gifts for the skeletons. Although you still didn't know them very well, you still cared about them more than anyone else in the town. They were really a breath of fresh air to you, and they gave off a comforting feeling, Edge aside.

 Now it's Christmas morning, holding the presents that you have gotten in your hands and standing in front of Sans, who was leaning against the doorway of the lodge. You were just planning on giving them the presents as a way not to bother them, but Sans invited you in, much to your surprise.

 “As nice as that sounds, you really don't have to,” you respond. “Besides, you don't want a human crashing the party, right?”

 You intended to make that last part a joke more than anything, but the tone of your voice told a different story. You hated how sad you sounded, and the fact that Sans seems to have noticed just makes it worse.

 “it's fine, kid. really,” Sans insists, rubbing the back of his neck. “besides, paps would really have my skull if i didn't let you in. and your shaking like a leaf out here, kid. looks like you could really use the warmth.”

 A small smile forms on your face at that. Over the short amount of time that you've known them, you've grown so close to them. Maybe it's just a thing with monsters, and maybe that's why you like them so much. They've always seemed to be interacting with the people around them, and from what Asgore had told you, they would often work together underground. Everyone knew each other, and it was like they were just one big family. It's no surprise that they have such a comforting aroma.

 “hey, surface to ray.”

 You jolt at the sound of Sans’ voice and his knocking on the door frame, and immediately grow embarrassed. Damnit, you spaced out.

 Quickly regaining yourself, you respond to Sans's previous question. “Alright. I'll come in. But only because I want Papyrus to  _ throw you a bone _ .”

 Sans chuckles and says ‘nice one’ before taking 4 of your gifts out of your hands. 

 “Wait, you don't have to--!” You begin to argue, wanting to assure him you can hold them all, but he gives you a stern look that tells you that you won't win this. You sigh in defeat, and his grin comes back. “heh. nice to know that that  _ wraps  _ things up.”

 You laugh as he steps aside, letting you walk through the doorway before closing and locking it. As soon as you're inside and look around…

 ‘ _ Goddamn, these skeletons don't mess around. _ ’

 The couch that was once a solid green has now been replaced with a long red and white striped couch. The large TV had green and red Christmas lights around its sides, and the kitchen counter multiple snow globes on it. Not only that, but there were also a bunch of mistletoes stuck onto the chairs. A few feet away from the TV, a Christmas tree stood so tall that the topper- which was a star made of what seem to be little bones- touched the ceiling.

 All around the couch was every one of the skeletons are together, rather sitting on the couch or on the ground and watching  _ Home Alone  _ on the TV, and it looked like they had just started the film.

 Blue turns his skull, and when he sees that it's you, his eye lights turn to stars. “RAY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE JOINING US!”

 Everyone else turns their skulls at the mention of your name. You can't help but feel a crippling anxiety underneath all their gazes, but you can't just stand there and say nothing; it'd be awkward. “Well, if it's okay with you guys. And I, uh, brought gifts.”

 G gives you his signature smirk. “Heh. Well, if she came bearing gifts, it'd be rude to say no. Right guys?”

 “i definitely don't mind ya here, sweetheart,” Red purrs, his gaze moving to various parts of you body. You have to restrain yourself from covering yourself up. Luckily, Edge flicks his brother in the skull, making him stop without a word.

 “SO I GUESS THAT'S SETTLED,” Papyrus exclaims, a content grin on his face. He picks up the remote and unpauses the movie, and the others skulls turn back to the large TV. 

 Papyrus pats the spot next to him while giving you a warm, welcoming smile. “COME, HUMAN! SIT NEXT TO ME AND BLUE.”

 You and Sans quickly place the gifts underneath the tree before you take your sit right as Papyrus wanted, happy to watch one of your favorite Christmas movies with them. How long has it been since the last time you saw this?

 Since you've seen this movie pretty much a hundred times by now, you know exactly what's going to happen next, but it seems that none of the guys have watched it before based off their reactions. You also can't help but mumble some of the lines under your breath, in sync with the characters, which Edge yelled at you for. Fair enough; you were starting to annoy yourself.

 However, at the part where Kevin was starting to set up his traps for Harry and Marv, you feel a hand on your thigh. You freeze for a moment before looking up to see that Papyrus is staring at the screen intensely, but there's a faint orange on his cheekbones. 

 At this point you're convinced that it's supposed to be blush, so you smile before setting you hand on top of his, causing his blush to turn a little darker as he grins.

 Throughout the rest of the movie, your hand stays on top of Papyrus’ as the others gasp and laugh at the robbers as they continue to get what they deserve. Even after all the times you've seen it, you can't stop yourself from laughing when the top of Marv's head is on fire. Stretch made a pun about him getting ‘burned’, which ended up with Blue and Edge throwing couch pillows at him.

 Finally, the movie ended, and Blue immediately got up a ran to the tree. “THAT WAS GREAT! NOW WE CAN FINALLY OPEN OUR PRESENTS!”

 Everyone else gets up except you and Sans. Sans has been sitting on the ground and leaning on the couch the whole time, and it looks like that his fallen asleep. 

 Not knowing if he would be okay with being woken up, you gently tap the top of his skull. His eye sockets slowly open after he lets out a long yawn, making Papyrus scoff. “REALLY, SANS? YOU WERE ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME!?”

 Sans lazily grins while standing up, still looking tired. “sorry, bro. you know how good i am at sleeping. i mean, i bet i can even do it-”

 “DON'T-”

 “- _ with my eyes closed _ .”

 A wave of groans and chuckling comes over the room. God, you're loving it here.

 Aster rubs a hand down his face in annoyance before offering you a warm smile, but seeming confused. “My dear, how about you come over here? Some of us have gotten you gifts as well.”

 What? “Really? Oh, you guys didn't need to do that.” Despite your words, you walk over and crouch down next to Aster as Papyrus and Sans hand out the gifts, and Sans gives you one before Papyrus gives you three. You can't help but feel a little--

 “HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU MAKING THAT FACE? WHY DO YOU LOOK OVERWHELMED? LITERALLY NOTHING IS WRONG! GOD, HUMANS ARE SO WEIRD!”

 Yeah, overwhelmed is the word. You look at Edge, trying not to show it. “I'm fine. I just haven't really gotten a real in gift in years is all.”

 That only makes Aster more confused, and he seems saddened. Oh great, now you got him feeling bad for you. You should've just kept your mouth shut. 

You try to give Aster a reassuring smile that you want to say ‘I'm alright’, but whatever he sees in your expression only makes him frown. Even G seems to feel a little bad when he glances at you.

 Red puts a hand on your shoulder, and you jump a little at the sudden action. You didn't even notice he was sitting next to you. “well, doll, i promise ya that i'll make sure that will change soon.” He winks at you, and you feel your cheeks flush a little. He just  _ had _ to say like that it in that deep tone of his. Damnit, you're weak.

 Edge mutters a small disgusting at Red as Aster sighs in disappointment at Red before you hear a loud gasp. You turn your head to see Blue with the Star Wars DVDs that you bought for him, his eye lights as big stars.

 He looks at you, absolutely beaming. “HUMAN, YOU GOT ME THESE!? I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WATCH THIS FOR SO LONG!” He gets up and gives you a big hug, and it feels as though your insides were going to pop.

 “i think that's enough, bro,” Stretch says, noticing how hard it is for you to breathe. “don't wanna squeeze the stuffing out of her.”

_ ‘Squeeze the stuffing’? I'm not a teddy bear. _

 Blue pouts before letting go, and goes to sit back next to his brother. You look down at one of your presents, and you giggle at the one with skeleton skull wrapping paper and begin to rio it apart in your lap. You decide to just put the now balled up wrapping paper in front of you and open the white box to see--

 A black T-shirt with a skeletons pelvis on it that says ‘SO HIP’ underneath.

 You can't contain your bark of laughter, and immediately out the shirt on. The look on Edge's face is priceless. “OH MY ASGORE, YOU'RE A ABSOLUTELY CRETIN.”

 Aster rubs his face with both hands. Poor Aster; he must deal with this all the time. “Who believed that shirt would be an appropriate gift for Miss Ray?”

 You notice the smirks on G's face spread impossibly wider, but he just continues to grad the gift bag you got for him without saying a word and plays completely innocent. You watch as he pulls the tissue paper out of the bag and pulls out the homemade you chocolates that you made for him.

 He looks to you in surprise. “Did you... _ make  _ these, angel?”

 You shot him a smile. “Yeah. I haven't made my own chocolates in awhile, though, so I'm sorry if they kind of suck.” Even though you taste-tested them, everyone did have different tastes afterall; he'll probably hate them.  _ I'll just have to get him a better gift if he doesn't like it. _

__ When you look back at G, though, he's already chewing on a piece if your chocolate, and you can feel the slight worry in you. Oh god, please like them please like them.

 His eye sockets widen in surprise. Is that a good sign or a bad one?

 “How the  _ hell  _ could you ever think that these suck?” G asks, seemingly both delighted and confused. “Because these are the best chocolates that I've ever had.”

 You feel the heat rise to your cheeks. That is so unfair! You can't help it though; you always get so flustered when someone compliments your baking. It's what you love to do, so hearing them speak so positively about it just warms you heart-- and your cheeks.

 For the rest of them, you got Aster a romantic novel which he thanked you endlessly for, gave Stretch some homemade honey suckers(and he put one in his mouth and gave you a thumbs up, seeming pretty happy with his gift), Red a tumbo tube of mustard, Edge a leather jacket with spikes which he put on(MATCHES MY GREATNESS, NYEH HEH HEH!), Sans a plush throw that he immediately wrapped himself in which he fell asleep in, and Papyrus a Limited Edition Mettaton Figurine™. 

 You also got a necklace with a small dove as a charm that given to you by Aster. You of course thanked him, but when you curiously asked him why a dove, he averted his gaze and a beautiful shade of green dusted his cheekbones.

 To add to the T-shirt, you also got a pillow with bones on it by Sans. He and G gave each other a look, and you swear that they planned this. 

 Lastly, Blue and Papyrus gave you a cookbook and a baking book with all kinds of different and new recipes. Some of them looked really good; you're  _ definitely  _ going to have to make these for them some time.

 As much as you want to stay with them, you have to go back to work in the morning, so you hesitantly say goodbye to the skeles. Blue and Papyrus give you a big hug while Edge actually gives you a small smile, but only for half a second. Okay, if it weren't a holiday already, you would make this one.

 You smile warmly at the skeletons, and before Papyrus closes the door, he leans down a plants a quick kiss on your forehead. Wait, what!?

 Before you can respond, he shuts the door and you hear him lock it.

 …huh. You didn't know that your cheeks could heat up this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, and I know it's not Christmas, but it's still Winter! I hope this is okay.  
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


	14. *They Missed You a Skele-ton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in one of your depressive moods again, but luckily there are some skeletons that can help with that for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEPRESSIVE THOUGHTS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

 For the next week, you've been having one of your oh-so-lovely random depressive episodes. Every few months, you just have to get one that lasts for an entire week or longer, and absolutely nothing helps you. You couldn't even bring yourself to do anything for New Years. It's not anything new since this has been going on for years, but for some reason, this one has been even worse than usual, and you can't even tell why. Not even Papyrus's messages have been helping you much. 

_ How stupid do you have to be to not even know why you're this sad? You have no reason be doing this, so stop being an idiot, get your shit together, and go to work. _

 Looking at yourself in the bathroom mirror, you rub your hand up and down on your cheek before letting it drop back down to your side. You look like a mess with your bed head hair and with those bags under your eyes. 

 For some reason, you're shaking, so it's difficult for you to properly stand. You grip the sink counter in order to prevent yourself from falling, and seeing how your arms shake within the mirrors just makes you feel worse.

_ Goddamnit. _

 Yeah, you can't go to work today. You bet you couldn't get through the day without having a full-blown break down in front of the other employees and customers.

 You leave your bedroom bathroom and grab your phone from your nightstand as you tuck yourself into the old sheets of your bed. You quickly call your boss and weakly lie to them that you were sick, and to your surprise, they didn't seem to have a problem with it. Well that was solved quickly.

 You were just about to silence it and put it back on the nightstand when a familiar contact name appears on the screen. 

 It was Sans. Sans was calling you. You haven't called any of the skeletons in the past week in fear of them noticing the depressed tone in your voice, and you haven't been in the mood to text them either, so you found yourself hesitating to answer his call.

_ Really? You're just going to ignore your friend like that? Hell, you'd be lucky if he even considered you a friend. _

 Feeling that familiar feeling of guilt in your chest, you answer the call and put him on speaker phone, letting the phone rest on the bed instead of holding it. God, you're lazy.

 Sans sounded as chill as ever through the phone. “heya, kid. me and paps were wondering if we could come over, and red and stretch too? i hope that's not a  _ stretch  _ for you.”

 If it weren't for the fear the filled you, you would've laughed at that pun. They want to come over to your house? Today? There's no way that you can do that today-- not when you were like this.

_ You shouldn't bother them. He's probably just asking to come over just to be nice because he probably knows how desperate you are. _

__ You flinch at that. It's probably true though. After all, he and the others still barely even know you; how can they possibly care about you that much?

 But...Papyrus’ kiss.

 The blood rises to your cheeks as you remember him bending to lay that gentle press of his teeth against your forehead. Alongside your depressing thoughts, that little display of affection had left you confused and incredibly flustered. Surely you were just taking it the wrong way. It was probably just something that he normally does to his friends, or just to people he cared about. Then the thought of him actually caring about you left you even  _ more  _ flustered. Gah, why do you have to make it so complicated!?

 You let out a sigh. “No, it's fine. You guys can come. Just don't freak out when you see me looking like a zombie.”

 “good, ‘cus we're already here.”

 You don't even get the chance to say ‘what’ before hearing the sound of loud knocking. Letting out a groan, you get up, walk out of your room, walk up to the front door and open it-

 And all of the skeletons were standing in front of you.

_ Sans, you lying cunt! _

__ You stare at them all, your mouth hanging open as your cheeks reddened. You were wearing your duck-printed pajama pants, and you were standing  _ right in front of them all oh dear god. _

__ Of course, Red lets out a loud, obnoxious laugh when he notices your pants. “d-doll- oh my god, what...are ya wearin’?”

 But as quickly as you were overcome with embarrassment at his laughter, it's replaced with amusement when Sans elbows Red in the side while Edge and Aster send him a small glare, instantly shutting him up.

 You draw your attention back to Sans, and he looks at you a little nervously. “uh, sorry to lie to you kid. it was just going to be me, paps, red and stretch, but then blue wanted to come, then g, then everyone.” He chuckles. “guess you can say that we want to see you a ton-  _ a skele-ton _ .”

 The other skeleton rather let out a suffering sigh or a chuckle, and although you usually would giggle at his puns, you can't really find it in yourself to laugh right about now, as funny as you found it.

__ You step aside, and gesture for them to come in. “Shut up, you dork.”

 Sans blushes as he goes in and the others follow him inside. You should the door behind behind Stretch, who of which was the last one in.

 Edge turns to you, wearing his usual scowl. “FOR ASGORE'S SAKE, HUMAN, AT LEAST CLEAN UP YOUR HOUSE WHEN YOU HAVE US OVER! WE'RE YOUR GUEST, DAMNIT!”

 Well, you couldn't really blame him for saying that the place was dirty. Usually, you would at least your place somewhat clean and throw away any garbage, but you couldn't really bring yourself to cook due to your current state, so you've been ordering cheap Chinese takeout and pizza, but you haven't even bothered to throw away any of the boxes and containers. Instead, they were lazily thrown onto your kitchen counter, and frankly, it was a gigantic mess. 

 But to be fair, you were only given a minute before they arrived, so it wasn't exactly like you could've thrown it all away without them seeing anyways. 

 You were about to tell Edge just that, too, but Papyrus beats you to it. “EDGE, WE CAME WITHOUT WARNING. AS GROSS AS IT IS, SHE COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN WE WERE COMING!”

 “we  _ told  _ you that you should've called her before we got here, sans,” you hear Stretch whisper to Sans, who just shrugs with a grin on his face. “technically, i did call her before we got her. just a few seconds before we did.”

_  Sans, you smartass. _

 Edge just huffs in response to Papyrus, crossing his arms in front of him.

 “So,” you clap your hands, gaining all the skeletons attention. “What do you guys wanna do? We can play some board or cards games if you guys want. Or we can just play some, uh, truth or dare? Or something like that? And I'll even order another pizza. Might as well add more to the pile, since...you guys are here...”

 You feel like you're rambling, so you slowly bring your head down so you can't look at them. Dear  _ God, _ you just have to embarrass yourself, don't you?

 G shakes his skull, holding up a white plastic bag. “Nah, we got it angel. My bro, Paps, Blue and Edge made some snacks for everyone.”

 You light up a little at that, giving a small smile. “Ah, good. I really wanted to try your guys cooking the last time. Glad that I get to now.” But then sudden memory pops into your head, and you crook a in interest. “Speaking of your cooking, who won the cooking battle, Edge and Aster?”

 Edge scowls somehow gets even deeper as looks away, speaking quickly. “THAT'S SOMETHING THAT WE DON'T NEED TO DISCUSS, HUM-”

 “Aster won.”

 “G, I WILL STRANGLE YOU!”

 You let out a laugh as Edge starts to actually try to joke strangle G(or at least you  _ hope _ that it's a joke), but G only chuckles as Sans. Blue, Red, and Papyrus try to get Edge off(with Red sweating quite a lot too). 

 But Aster doesn't even seem to be listening. In fact, he's staring down at the floor instead, seemingly lost in thought and his cheekbones flushed an emerald green. 

 Since it seems that the others have completely forgotten where they're at due to Edge's outburst(they  _ better not  _ break anything), you place a gentle hand on Aster's shoulder, making him flinch in surprise and turning his gaze up to you. 

 “Are you okay, Aster?” You ask, giving him a look of concern. “You're really green in the face.”

 His eye sockets widen as he realizes what he'd been doing and his cheeks only grow more green, and shakes his skull quickly. “I-I'm quite alright, my dear. Nothing to worry about- hey!”

 His small smile quickly turns into a deep frown before he pulls G by his side. “What are you two doing!? We are guest in dear Ray's home, and you immediately start a fight?”

 G only shrugs, smirking. “What can you do bro? Edge is a big baby.”

 “I'LL SMASH YOUR SKULL TO PIECES, YOU VERMIN!”

 “Okay, that's enough,” you say firmly, snapping your fingers to gain their attention. “You guys can rather stay here, be chill and play some some games with me, or you guys can get out and fight somewhere else.”

_ You jerk, that was too mean. They probably think that you're crazy now. _

 “MISS RAY IS RIGHT,” Blue agrees. “WE CAME HERE TO HAVE FUN! THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD BE DOING!”

 “NYEH!” Papyrus beams. “THAT'S RIGHT, BLUE!” He proceeds to jump over the couch and land on it, and turns his skull to smile at you. “YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD GAMES, RIGHT RAY? DO YOU HAVE UNO?”

 That's how you and Sans, Papyrus, G, Blue and Edge were nearly at the end of a heated match of Uno as the others watched in amusement(well, Aster looked lost in thought like before, but you brushed it aside and decided to ask about it later). You had won the first game and you were so  _ sure  _ that you were going to when the next few matches, but your cockiness came to bite you in the ass when Sans had beaten you, now currently winning the game with you and G right behind him- to which Edge scowled at, but what's new.

 You and Sans had two cards, and you smirked at him as you placed down a swap hands card. 

 “Uno,” you said quickly. “Give me your hand, Sans. And I want the color to be blue.”

 Sans didn't even flinch as you change the color. “heh. alright then. but uh, i don't wanna make you feel  _ blue _ here, but you may not like my cards.”

 You look to at the cards to see that both cards are green, and you curse yourself as you draw a card, pouting. “Eat a dick, Sans.”

 “nah.”

 “UNO!” Edge calls abruptly, smirking. “YOU BUFFOONS SHOULD'VE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION INSTEAD OF MAKING YOUR INAPPROPRIATE COMMENTS!” 

 “And you guys should've been paying more attention to me than each other,” G says as he places his final card, wearing a shit-eating grin. “‘Cus now I've won.”

 You gape at him while Edge screechs, causing G to laugh. How in the  _ hell  _ did he even do that?! You could've sworn that he had at least 5 cards in his hand the last time you checked. He probably cheated, but you were too tired to care.

 As if on cue, you let out a long yawn. “Guys, do you think we can stop playing? I'm…” Another yawn interrupts you. “...I'm getting kinda tired. Is it fine if we stop for today? Besides, I got work tomorrow.”

 “BUT RAAAYYY, THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! AND WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOR AWHILE BEFORE THIS,” Blue pouts, and you can't help but feel a ping of guilt at his words. You really did want to spend more time with them, but almost all of your energy was gone by now, and all you wanted to do was have some rest before you had to go back to work.

 Luckily Stretch notices, and he loops an arm around Blue's shoulders with a grin. “bro, we can't keep her up all night. ‘sides, i'm sure that she'll want to see us again soon, right, hun?”

 “Absolutely!”

 That seems to cheer him up quickly, and that ever-present smile finds its way back to his face. “MWEH! I'M GLAD THAT MY AND EVERYONE ELSE'S MAGNIFICENCE WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL THAT WAY, HUMAN!”

 Papyrus takes by the hand while standing up, and rests a hand gently on your head. “AS AM I, HUMAN! IT WAS REALLY FUN HANGING OUT WITH YOU!”

 Then, suddenly, the memory comes back to you.

 That kiss on your head.

 You can't really hear the others as your heartbeat quickens, and you lose yourself in thought. When you had gone home on Christmas, you had already freaked out over it and were a complete blushing mess, and now you couldn't help but get a little flustered once again. Why had he done that? Why would want to do that?

_ Why would anybody want to kiss someone like you? _

 You flinch at the sudden thought, and come back into reality. The others are leaving through the door, chatting and laughing to themselves.

 “B-bye guys,” you stutter, awkwardly waving at them. They all rather yelled a goodbye back at you, nodded or grunted(definitely Edge) in response.

 Except for Papyrus.

 “bro, what's wrong? aren't you coming?” Sans askes Papyrus, raising a brow.

 “I…” Papyrus looks over at you. “WANT TO SPEAK WITH RAY FOR A MOMENTIS ALL. I'LL CATCH UP IN A MINUTE, BROTHER! NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME!!”

Sans looks between you two for a few moments with suspicion before shrugging. As the he leaves, Papyrus looks back to you, and there's a faint orange glow on his cheekbones as he smiles nervously at you. “SO...I'M AWARE THAT WHEN WE HAD LAST SAW YOU, YOU WERE RATHER BAFFLED BY MY DISPLAY OF AFFECTION.”

 Your face heats up at the memory. Oh dear Gods, he noticed? You feel like being swallowed up by a hole in the ground right about now, but Papyrus continues on after taking a breath(why would he need to do that without lungs?). “I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD BE SO FLUSTERED, AND WONDER ‘WHY WOULD THE GREAT AND STRIKINGLY HANDSOME PAPYRUS DO SUCH A THING?’” 

You giggle at his words, and he smiles. “WELL, I KNOW THAT WE HAVEN'T SPENT THAT MUCH TIME TOGETHER, BUT I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ACCOMPANY ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS,...ON A DATE?”

 If you thought that your face was red before, then you were a tomato at this point. 

 This can't be real, right? Right? You can't believe that Papyrus can possibly be serious, but one look at his hopeful, yet nervous expression confirms that he's being completely serious.

 Well...he's right. You haven't spent much time with him, and you can't recall having spending time with him alone besides in the library. He can still prove himself to be dangerous. There's still the chance that he may not be as nice as he seems.

 Yet you doubt it. Over all the time that you  _ have  _ been hanging out with him, he's been nothing but a nice guy. He sends you the sweetest texts in the morning that you've come to look forward to, he's makes you laugh often, he always treats everyone around him nicely, and he's got that damned aroma around him that just makes you feel welcomed.

_ You don't deserve him. _

 But how can you deny that smile?

 “Of course I'd like to go out some time,” you decided. “But I don't think that I'll have enough energy to do it tomorrow. I'll text you as soon as it works in my schedule.”

 Papyrus is positively beaming at you, and he wraps his arms around you in a warm embrace. “NYEH! OF COURSE YOU WOULD! THANK YOU SO MUCH, HUMAN! I PROMISE YOU THAT I'LL MAKE YOU SWOON! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 He lets go of you, but before he could run off, you grab him by the wrist, making him turn back to you in surprise.

 You smile gently at him as you let out a sigh. “Papyrus, although I'll go on a date with you, just know that this doesn't mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, okay?”

 At his fallen expression, you quickly add on. “Not that we won't ever be, of course! I just...have issues, okay? That I need to work out, and that I don't really feel comfortable explaining right now. But like I said, that doesn't mean that we ever be together, alright?”

 That seems to make him feel much before, and he gives you a smile and a nod of understanding. “I GET IT, RAY. JUST KNOW THAT, NO MATTER HOW WE END UP, I'LL ALWAYS WANT TO BE YOUR COOLEST FRIEND!”

 “Definitely.”

 He slides your hand from his wrist down to his hand, and he gives it a gentle squeeze before he shuts the door behind him, leaving you alone in your house once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry that this took so long to get to. I unfortunately had a lot of personal issues to deal with along with a lack of motivation, but I'm feeling much better now.  
> And oooh, looks like we've got a date! Let's see how this goes, and if we'll find out what's up with Aster.  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night! :)


	15. *You Knew That Your Bad Luck Would Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting ready for your date with Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile; I got a injury and had a lot of personal issues to deal with along with a HUGE writer's block. Sorry about that. Anyways, hope that you enjoy the chapter!

 You're nervous.

 It's been a couple of days since the skeletons have been at your house and Papyrus has asked you on a date, and for these past days, you've been busying yourself with work and by baking at home to get your mind off of your nerves. It didn't help much, however, since Papyrus texted you about it for what seemed like every five minutes(and you finally put him and everyone else in your contacts with something else besides their names. You've always liked naming people in your contacts).

**Paprika:** _ HUMAN! I HOPE THAT YOU'RE PLANNING TO WEAR CLOTHES ON OUR DATE! BECAUSE I'LL BE WEARING MY SPECIAL DATING OUTFIT!!! NYEH HEH HEH! PREPARED TO BE BLOWN AWAY BY MY AMAZING SENSE IN FASHION AND GREATNESS, HUMAN! _

**Paprika:** _ SERIOUSLY THOUGH, PLEASE DON'T SHOW UP NAKED- THAT STEP DOESN'T COME UP IN THE DATING MANUAL! BUT RED SAID THAT IT COMES UP IN HIS, WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE HAD A MANUAL!! _

 ...you just decided to ignore that one.

Today, just as you got home from work(someone accidentally spilt their  _ extremely hot  _ coffee on your shirt, so your shirt was soaking), Papyrus sent you another text.

**Paprika:** _ RAY! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE DATE! WHICH IS APPROACHING VERY SOON! WHICH ALSO REMINDS ME THAT I, UH, HAVEN'T ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF ANY PLACES TO GO BESIDES IN MY BEDROOM. YOU KNOW, SO THAT WE COULD DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE.  _

**Paprika:** _ BUT WORRY NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS(AND AMAZING DATING MASTER), WILL FIGURE IT ALL OUT FOR THE BOTH OF US!! _

 You giggle at the message, helping with your sour mood just a little bit. He always seems to know how to lift your mood- even when he doesn't know that you need it, it seems.

**You:** _ OK Paps. Whatever you wanna do, I'm good with. But maybe we can go to this little diner in town, if you want.  _

__ Just a little ways from the library was a charming, small Italian-themed diner that you used to go to whenever you had the spare money, and it was run by a man named Marcello. He always seemed to like you, giving you some free appetizers every time you went, and he was always so sweet, too. It's been forever since you've visited though. You hope that he's doing alright.

 Papyrus sends a text back, regaining your attention.

**Paprika:** _ OH, IT THAT THE ITALIAN ONE!? TO THINK THAT MY DATE HAS SUCH GOOD TASTE, AND TO HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH ME LIKE ENJOYING PASTA AND OTHER ITALIAN CUISINE!? WOWIE, THE DATING MANUAL SAYS THAT'S GREAT! _

 Oh, this dork is too adorable for his own good, you swear.

 After talking to him for a couple of minutes and deciding that 6 o'clock was a good time for him to pick you up, you checked your messages just to make see if any of the other guys texted you anything.

 While checking, however, your thumb hovers over Aster in your contact list.

 Whenever you haven't been stressing over the date or with work, you've been thinking about how...odd Aster had been acting when they came over. He's normally so cool, calm and always seemed focused, but he looked like he was lost. Like he was in his own little world at the time, and whatever his thoughts were leading to obviously made him nervous or flustered, if his green cheeks were any indication. 

 You wonder if you should text him, asking him what was going on that day. You want to ask him if he's feeling any better, or if he needs help with something that been troubling him, if that's the case.

 ...no, that's a bad idea. You're already worrying about everything else, and the last thing that you need is to add onto the pile. You'll only stress yourself out that way. It'll be best to just take care of it another time.

 Besides, you've got a date to get ready for.

* * *

 

 By the time 6 o'clock was rolling around, you were dressed and ready, just finishing up by spraying some perfume on. The strong scent of lavender is almost suffocating, making you cough as it filled the air, but even after you took a long shower, the smell of coffee refused to come out.

 No matter how much you sprayed or washed, you still smell terrible. It didn't help that before you had even went to work you had split a pizza bite on yourself, but you were to lazy to change your shirt.  _ Why  _ were you even eating pizza bites for breakfast in the first place!? And why the hell didn't you change it!? So not only did you smell like black coffee, but there was also still a faint scent of cheese and sauce on you too, and it smelt  _ horrendous _ when put together. 

 Letting out a sigh, you give up on spraying yourself and put it back on your nightstand. You just hope that it won't be a dealbreaker for Papyrus, and that he'll understand.

 You look at yourself in the closet mirror, looking at your outfit one last time. It wasn't anything fancy, really- it was just a simple demian dress shirt with black leggings and heel boots that went just above your ankles. Simple, casual, yet still looked nice. 

 Truth be told, you didn't like wearing dresses very much, especially without leggings. You've always preferred comfort over style, instead searching for sweatpants or a jacket instead of skinny jeans or a blouse. Not only that, but you never really liked how dresses looked on you. It never looked right. It never looked...like you.

 But for once, you actually think that you look alright and your lips tug into a small smile. You just hope that Papyrus will like it too.

 Just as you finished that thought, there was a loud knock at the front door. You hurryingly put on your necklace with the dove charm on it-

 The one that Aster gave to you.

_ No, _ you think to yourself, shaking your head as you run out your room.  _ Not thinking about him right now. Worry about it later, Ray. _

 You're at the front door in a moment and you unlock it before taking a deep breath in, and a long breath out. You can feel yourself shaking nervously a bit as you slowly open the door and put a smile on your face.

 When you open the door, however, your smile instantly falls as you're greeted with the last face that you wanted to see right now.

 "Aster, what are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So another reason that I've not updated this in awhile is because...
> 
> I'VE STARTED AN ASTER X READER FIC!!
> 
> It's a rather dark stort filled with flashbacks, trama, abuse, mentions of underate alcohol use and a pile of other things, but if you can handle themes like that then please check it out!
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and have a good day/night!


End file.
